


Dixon's Vixen

by Thecajunmermaid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecajunmermaid/pseuds/Thecajunmermaid





	1. Chapter 1

the walking dead  
(flashback)  
on a hot summer day in the back woods of the south, a truck kicks up dust as it speeds down the road. Its destanation was the end of a drive way where a old rickady house sat. THe house looked like it need much repair wih its broken windows and chipped paint. the door swong open and almost fell off as a tall man walked to the edge of the poruch and leaned against the post. he was a tall older man well built but had a beer belly. his jeans were faded and holey and his shit stained with blood from what looked like a fights from the prevoius night.He took a sip of his beer and smiled as he watched the truck scretched to a haulth a couple of feet in front of him. chicadas screamed in the afternoon heat as the driver exited the truck. She slambed the door hard and brushed long blonde strand of hair from her face. she walked to the edge of the pouch and looked up at the man and crossed her arms. "where is he merle?" she asked angrly. "Who are you talking about sweet bottom?" he asked as he took another sip of his beer. "you know damn well who Im talking about!" she scremed putting her hands on her hips . he chunked his empty beer bottle on the other side the pourch. it rolled into the other pile of empty bottles and beer cans.  
"Like I said he ant here, but if you want me and you can go to my room and.." she cuts him off. "your a damn liar DARYL!" she screamed as she tryed looking around merle. He got in front of her "Like I said he ant here! now why dont you walk your pretty little ass and get back in your truck." he said. She looked him up and down in discust. " fine he wants to play this game fine. tell him I m done. Im leaving." she said backing up to her truck.Merle smiled as if he acomplished something. "he ant the settling type sweet heart. " he screamed as she started her truck. She flicked him off as she speed back down the drive away in a cloud of dust.  
Another man came out the door. He was alittle younger and a bit smaller but still bulit. his hair was all a mess and his lip was swollen. "merle who was that?" he asked angrly. merle turned around and smiled. "not your problem any more little brother." Daryl noticed the truck and pushed his older brother and started yelling. He grabed his keys and went to go after her but merle stood in his way. "out of my way merle!" he yelled. "where you going huh?" he asked daryl stared at the fading tail gate of the truck. "she made up her mind and she leaving lil bro." Daryl punchd the post on the side of his brother reopening his scabbed knuckle. the blood trickled down as merel laughed as Daryl truned and walked back in the house slamming the door.  
(present)  
The dead leaves rustled undernieth the blonde womans feet. she was in the middel of the woods wondering. She held her arm as she shuffled slowly as if in a daze. her clothers were dirty and stain with blood. the only thing clean on her was the white lab coat shewore over what looked liked prison clothes. bloody from the wound in her sholder and arm started to stain the white coat.  
She finaly grew tierd and leaed against a tree. she opened the coat to exaime her wound. It was a gun shoot wound and she needed to close it before it got infected. she slid down the tree and slowly took the coat off. she removed her shirt and pushed her stained sleevless under shirt aside. sheclosed her eyes took a deep breath and leaned her head against the tree.  
(flash back)  
"Dr.Jinner the pactint is ready for phase two." the nurse said as the dr looked down at the blonde straped to the bed. He took the chart from the nurse. " her stregnth and aglity have double in days and what this signs of…" before he could finish his sentice the blonde awoke with a rage. she tore one restrainte and kicked jinners chart out of his hands. a couple nurses tried to hold her down but she threw them . she tried to undo the othe retrain on her hand as guards came shuffling in. before the guards could reach her she flung out her arm and with out even touching them threw all three gaurds against the wall. Jinner grabbed a trank gun but before he could shoot her she flung the table it was on towards him pinning him to the wall. "Ms. laura please dont do this" Jinner yelled as she broke free from her bonds and ran out the room. one nurse helped the Dr free as the other hit the panic button.  
Red lights flashed and a siren screamed as laura ran down the hall way. she could here guardds yelling and running closer towards her. she knew she had to escape and fast. She ran in to another Dr. A woman Dr. "ms laura now please calm down and come with me." she said. "NO you people did this to me. shot me up with drugs day in and day out. tourtueing me. For what ?! SO the goverment can have a super soilder? or or.." laura scream at the female dr backing her in to the corner at the end of the hall. A gaurd yelled and fired a shot. it hit Laura in the shoulder and through the dr's chest. Laura turned around and flund the gaurd with a wave of her hand. she countiuned to scream in pain and grabed her shoulder as she ran off.  
Jinner came running down the hall to the female dr shot. "honey no no please." he held her. "jinner… jinner please." the nurses came runing to help jinner pick up his wife and bring her to the medical ward. Laura fough her way out. to easy she taught and she was right. most of the military was taking care of a bigger crises. the walking dead! she stole a dead dr's coat and sneaked passed them with easy. for some reason the walkers where not intreasted in her. she ran pass them with ease.  
(present)  
Laura opened her eyes and looked again at her wound.she raised her hand up to her wound and she used her powers to close the wound. she bit her lip not to scream from the pain.kristanna-loken-03.jpg

 

Laura's pace quickened, come on she thought, clenching her fists, desperate to hold on to the memory that was even now slipping from her mind. There were men, she thought so many men, all with guns, they were military too, she could see that in their stance, the way they held themselves. Wait she thought, the memory slipping briefly, how do I know that? Why would I know how soldiers stand? Am I a soldier? She looked up and down her body, slender yes but muscular, fit. No she shook her head, fit doesn't necessarily mean she was a soldier. She ran her hands through her hair, desperately trying to concentrate, alright she thought, fighting the urge to scream, soldiers. Now what else had she seen, what else could she pull from this flash of memory, and she had not doubt it was a memory, the pain of the bullet through her shoulder was to real, as was the splatter of blood from the gaping wound in the chest of the woman in front of her as a bullet tore her open, the same bullet that had seconds before been tearing through her shoulder. Right through she thought, right through me and into her, slumping to the ground at the memory of the woman's face, a cross between shock and pain as she looked up at Laura. Laura shook her head, moving past that memory, she couldn't save the woman she told herself, not with that much damage to her body. Again her mind spun at how she knew what damage from such a weapon could do,the same way it had when she remembered how a soldier stood, but she shook her head, that would have to wait, she had more important things to worry about. Looking down at her blood stained shirt, the putrid green of what looked like a hospital gown now seeped in thick, red blood. Gently she lifted it up to examine the area, the bloody gown still wet against her fingers. The skin was whole, no bullet wound, no cut no scratch, not even a scar of some kind, just smooth undamaged skin. The only hint of something wrong was the flakes of drying blood coating the area. This can't be real, she thought swaying back and forth in the fading light of the forest. The sight of her skin repairing itself played again and again in her mind, flesh coming back together, muscle and tissue damage being undone. It wasn't real, she thought, running her hand up and down her shoulder, trying to erase the feelings still lingering there, it couldn't have been real. A person can't just heal a gun shot wound by sheer will. She had memories of some hospital like facility, she must be ill she thought, her breath coming quickly, yes she was ill or hurt, she'd even heard stories of toxic chemicals causing people to hallucinate. That was what was going on, something had happened and she'd just had a delusion. But if that was the case and she needed medical attention why did she remember running from the hospital? A hospital where armed men had been shooting at her, had shot her. The blood covering her shoulder glaring up at her, as if daring her to explain it away some how, the bullet hole of her gown, the memory of clenching her teeth and concentrating as her flesh knitted itself back together, because she willed it to, because she made it happen. Panic rose in her and a chorus of voices filled her head 'Ms Laura please' 'Stop her she cannot escape the premises' 'The patient is ready for phase 2' 'Ready Dr Jinner'. Images came with the voices, her arms and legs strapped to a table, men an women in lab coats standing over her, injecting her with needles, again and again, her body convulsing as shock waves of electricity shook through it. A group of guards flying through the air as her hand waved passed them, her mind moving them hard against the northern wall. Then her own voice joined the others, echoing clearly 'No you people did this to me, shot me up with drugs day in and day out, torturing me for what?! So the government can have a super soldier? Laura shot to her feet, no she cried out, stumbling forward, no no no. She began to pace wildly, no she half yelled, it's not true. She stopped before a large oak in her path NO she cried as her fist shot out, the tree before her splitting down the middle from the force of the blow and falling with a crash to the ground. Laura looked at it, laying in the leaves, each broken half thicker then she was wide, her face in her hands as she collapsed to the ground. Oh God she thought, what am I?KristannaLoken5.jpg

"Pull your self together laura" she said getting up looking around. she needed to find a safe place to think and rest. so much confusion and pain she started to run. she ran faster and faster as if she ran with the wind. she wanted to get away from that pain and she need to figure out who or what she was. but first she need to find out where she came from. She finaly came to a clearing wher you could see a old house a mile up a dirt road so she decide to see if any one was still there. she walked slowly kicking up dirt and rocks as she thought to her self. Should I be going to this house? what if there is people home,or.. she looked at the house as she got closer. something about the house felt fimilary to her. she got ever so closer and no one ran out or even came out to greet her. may be it was abanond she asked her self. the world did end. well at least to her it did. the walking dead Im sure who every lived here evacuatied. she finally reached the steps to the porch. it was a very old poorly kept house. the pourch was falling apart and the door was almost off the hinges. she seen a pile of beer bottles in the corner. for some reason this struck a nerve. she could rember a man trowing them there and the bottle rolling in to the pile. who was this man? he was just a dark figure in the memory. she noticed some dryed blood on the post where her hand was. she touched and and could almost feel the persons pain as it they where conected. she shook her head and walked slowly in to the house.

the house had a smell to it. not a bad smell but a smell of memory of good time and bad. she couldnt rember what memorys but it mad her smile. they had deer heads on the wall and cigerate butts all over the coffee talble. she walked through the livnig room in to the first bed room. Hoe did she know wher to go? She had to have been here before, But when. she sat on the bed and stared out the dirty window to the back yard. I had old junked car parts and a shed. a couple motorcycle layed unfinshed in the tall grass. she then looked around the room and seen a suit case. she knelt down on the floor and opened it. it had womens clothes and other things like a brush and such. laura decide to change out the dirty blood staing clothes and into these. To her amazement they where a perfect fit. she finished geting dressed and looked in the closet. mens clothes hung inthere. sleveless shirts camo jeans. Why was there mens clothes only in the closet and womens clothes in a suit case? she shook it off. she was tied of thinking tierd of everything. she just wanted to sleep. May be if she slept it would come to her in a dream or maybe this was a dream. more like a nighmare. maybe if she went to sleep she would wake up and everything be normal.

she sun had set and night was upon her. she layed down finaly listening to the crickets chrip. this calmed her for some reason. she pulled the covers over her and felt so safe. she fell fast asleep.  
(dream)  
laura sat out side on the back to the tail gate by the shed and watched a man work on a motor cyle. this one wasnt dark he was full of light he turned and seen her watching him and gets up from the ground. he trowns the wrench in his hand and wipes his greasy hands on a red hankerchif. laura smiled and got up off the tailgate and met him. he smiled and wiped grease on her nose. she slaped him playfuly and he grabed her. she squeeled in laughter as he put her over his shoulders. "Dont drop me" she said laughing . suddenly the dark man comes yelling out from the house. he puts her down and goes meets the dark man and they start fussong.

Suddenly Thunderstuck and it woke Laura up. Was ths a dream or memory? she thought as she tried to go back to sleep.

Laura lay in the bed, she hadn't fallen back to sleep since the thunder woke her, to many questions, to many unknowns held her in the waking world, unable to find the peace she hoped might come with sleep. She could see the sun starting to rise over the horizon, no point in trying to sleep now she thought, might as well start the day. The thought stopped her, and do what? I don't know who I am, I don't what I am, I don't even no where I am. The southern U.S yes, she knew that much, a licence half hanging off one of the motorcycles being worked on outside had been almost completely covered with rust but she could make out the registration tag on the side, it had probably expired a good decade before but it was something, something to help her answer one of the many questions before her, the question of where the hell was she. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she decided that was a good place to start as any, she'd start with the where and move on to who, what, when and why later. She changed into the clothing she had found the night before, still curious of what kind of person had men and woman's clothes set out in such an odd manner, his in the closet hers in a suitcase, guess someone was moving on she thought, pulling the shirt over her head. Hmm she thought as the soft cotton brushed against her, it had been a long time since she'd been in anything but those stiff, awful hospital gowns. The thought began to fade and she tried to reach for it, desperate for any more clues to past, but it disappeared back into the recesses of her mind. Silently she cursed and kicked at the dresser by the bed, a small thud followed and the back of the dresser slipped down and onto the floor, hmm she thought, a secret hideaway? She knelt down to feel behind the large wooden dresser and started to reach inside the newly exposed opening, a twinge of guilt struck her, this wasn't her home, she didn't know these people, what right did she have to pry through their personal things? But it didn't really matter did it, a sad sigh escaping her, so many were dead, or worse turned, the world wasn't what it had been. The people who had lived here were obviously long gone, and whether it was just the house, or the land of the living itself, they had left, there was no point in harping on the rights and wrongs of looking through what they had left behind, and besides she badly needed a distraction right now. Carefully reaching her hand in, just because the human occupants had left didn't mean the vermin ones had, and the last thing she needed was to encounter mouse or rat that had made itself at home, she reached in, stacks of paper filled her hands. Pulling them out she started to sort through them, letters, lots of letters, and pictures. Examining one closer she saw two men, both leaning against an old pick up, beers in hand and smiling, well almost smiling, she got a feeling these guys weren't the cheerful, emotionally open type. One was older then the other, a large build, tall with a bit of a stomach pushing out from his stained t shirt. His head almost bare the buzz cut clipped so close, an expression that seemed to be cockyness mingled with a general disgust for the world. Laura found herself instantly disliking him, she moved to the second man, younger then the first, soft, shaggy brown hair hung around his eyes. An odd sensation of what that hair felt like under her fingertips moved through her, shaking it off she studied the man further. His expression was tough, strong, but his eyes held a softness that betrayed the cool exterior. He didn't let people in easily, she thought, no he kept people away, but if you managed to get in close it was worth the fight. Ok she thought, shaking off the strange sensation of kinship she felt with this man, time to finish up here and get breakfast. She flipped through a few more pictures then found herself frozen in place, there in the picture in her hand was the younger man again, except he was with someone, and with certainty she could say it was someone she knew, not because her memory had finally started to work, but because the woman in the photo, leaning up against the man with their arms rapped around each other, both smiling, was her.

z-kristannaloken.jpg

Mean while on the other side of atlanta the dixon brothers took refuge with a group right outside of town. The brother really didnt want to but they knew safety was in numbers. Merel would offten run his mouth like he always did and daryl would allways have to jump in to help his big brother out. Daryl was more quiet and reserved then his trouble making brother. But he would always have his back when things went down. A quick memory ran through his head as merle fussed with shane the more or less leader of the group. He had rembered a few years back merle getting in this huge guys face at a bar. He had told him a few choice words and knock someof his teeth out landing him in jail. All his life he could rember his brother was barely around and alway in and out of jail. Daryl learn quick to take care of him self at a very young age. Their father was very abusevie and merle was always their to protect him si he had to get string quick. The only real happeness he could recall is when him and laura had met. She was the inly ine he ever let in. She was his everthing and every time he tought of how he let merel get between them he felt so angry with him self. Kristanna_Loken0052.jpg

 

Merle fianly finished aguring with shane and came plop by his brother. "what was all that about?" daryl asked cleaning his crossbow. " ah nothing big bad shane over there think he has a right to tell me what to do. Ha he will think again next time." merle said chuckling to him self. " your the one whi wanted to keave home." daryl said and merle slap the back of his head. Daryl swung him a look" yeah baby brother it wasnt safe there plus…( merle smirked) I know why you wanted to stay." he said he often like to get under daryls skin just cause he knew he could" you wanted to wait for blondie." he said chuckling "shut up! Daryl said pushing merle out hus chair. Merle laud in the ground laughing. " i knew it I always know tou where a pussy when it came to her." meler contuined to laugh and daryl got uo with his chair and swung his crossbow over his sholder."ahhh dont go darlina. Come back ." merle said laughung as daryl went iff in to the woods to get away frim his brother. He knew merle was the reason she left and he let him get between them.

While Daryl went off hunting Merle looks for ways to keep himself occupide. He over heard glenn,the little asian biy who would often run in to atlanta city. Glenn was planing to go in and acouples otets with him. Merle grabed his rifle and walked towards the little group. " so yalll plan on going in to town ?" he asked with a smirk. " yeah but we already have enough people comeing as it is." glen said looking at the others. The group included andrea, jackie,t-dog and mendiaz. As it was merle was a realy ass hole and rascist and he thought if the asian the mexican and two afican americans could go why the hell couldnt he. Plus daryl wasnt a around to prode at so he was board."ah why not huh glen" he said cocky. " cause your loud and annoying." Amy the other white female who was andrea's younger sister. "andrea I dont want you to go" sha said trying to convince her not to" ah she be in good hands wont she." merel said trying to flirt with them but they just looked at him with disscust. " look i dont like all of yall coming with me in the first place." glenn said nerviosly" well you coukd use the extra hands " mandiez said and T-dog shook his head in agreenace." well i guess" glenn said looking at the road ahead."and the extra guns."merle said the other rolled there eyes as the headed out towards te city. Merle just included him self and the other just dealt with it to not start fights. Glenn lead them in to the infesed city to look for supplys.

 

walking-dead-rick.jpg

Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes trapped inside a tank at an abandoned military blockade in Atlanta, surrounded by a swarm of walkers. With the assistance of Glenn , Rick is able to escape from the tank and take shelter in a department store where the other members of Glenn's group are holed up. Tensions quickly rise, as Glenn and Rick attracted the attention of the walkers to the previously unnoticed store, risking the lives of everyone inside. On the roof of the building, Merle Dixon , a virulent racist, attempts to assert his leadership over the group and beats another group member, a black man named T-Dog . Rick subdues Merle and handcuffs him to a pipe, leaving him under the watch of T-Dog while the rest of the group look for a way out. T-Dog is able to make brief radio contact with the larger group of survivors, which includes, among others, Rick's former partner Shane Walsh and wife Lori (who, it was revealed in the previous episode, have begun a relationship, both thinking Rick was dead) and his son Carl .

They find an exit to the sewer, but it is securely barred and the sewers have walkers in the tunnels. As the walkers try to break through the plate glass doors of the store, Rick decides to try to reach a box truck at a nearby construction site. To reach the truck, he and Glenn cover themselves in the blood and viscera of a dispatched walker, taking care not to get any of the olfactory camouflage on their skin. They are able to successfully pass among the walkers, shambling towards the construction site, until a brief rainstorm washes off enough of the blood scent that they begin to draw attention. They make a break for the construction site, scaling a fence with walkers in pursuit, and Rick is able to reach the box truck. Glenn drives a Dodge Challenger, its alarm blaring, to draw the attention of the walkers away from the store, while Rick drives the box truck to one of the store's cargo doors. In the rush to escape, T-Dog accidentally drops the handcuff key down a drain, leaving Merle stranded on the roof. T-Dog tries to apologize to Merle but Merle insists that T-Dog did it on purpose. T-Dog does, however, in an attempt to keep walkers from killing him, padlock a heavy chain to the roof access door. The entire group (other than Merle) is able to escape the city in the box truck, apart from Glenn, who drives away in the Challenger.

The prologue of the episode shows Merle Dixon still trapped on the roof of a department store where he was handcuffed to a pipe by Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes after attacking another member of their scavenging team. Alone on the roof with no food or water, Merle talks to himself and occasionally struggles impotently against his bonds. A group of walkers reaches the door to the roof and tries to push through, but are blocked by a heavily padlocked chain. With the walkers trying to squeeze through the door, Merle frantically tries to reach some tools lying nearby.

The episode begins with Glenn arriving at the survivors' camp in his stolen Dodge Challenger, with the alarm still blaring. Shortly thereafter, Rick and the rest of the group from Atlanta arrive in the box truck in which they escaped the city. Rick is shocked to find his wife Lori and son Carl among the survivors, as well as his former partner Shane The survivors are alerted to the presence of a walker, which they find eating a deer near the camp. They surround and bludgeon the walker; the survivors are concerned because no other ones had yet made it to the remote area where the camp is situated. Daryl Dixon), the equally volatile and dangerous brother of Merle, arrives in camp from a hunting trip and is enraged to hear that his brother was abandoned.

Rick has an inner struggle with the fact that they left Merle on the roof alone. He resolves to return to rescue Merle and reclaim the bag of guns and ammunition that he dropped when he was knocked from his horse. He also wants to retrieve the walkie-talkie from the bag so he can warn Morgan Jones and his son Duane not to go to Atlanta. Against the misgivings of his wife, Rick leaves with several other members of the group to return to Atlanta. Back at the camp, tensions are high among the survivors. Lori tells Shane to leave her family alone now that her husband is back. Ed Peletier is sitting around, while the women of the group, including his wife Carol wash clothes in a stream; when he hears them talking and laughing, he goes down to the stream to tell his wife to focus on her work. When one of the other women, Andrea ), tells him off, Ed quickly becomes threatening and then strikes his wife. Shane comes to the scene and takes his frustration at Lori's rejection out on Ed, beating him severely and telling him that if he lays a hand on his wife or his daughter again, Shane will beat him to death. In Atlanta, the rescue group reaches the top of the department store and breaks through the chain with bolt cutters. Merle is gone—the handcuffs are still attached to the pipe, with a hacksaw and Merle's severed hand laying nearby. Daryl screams and goes into a fit of rage. He appears on the edge and ready to kill everyone who had done this to his brother.

Mean while At the cdc

CDC_Control_Room.jpg

Jinner sat alone in the dark offic that over saw the computer lab. Ever one had ethier left or commited suicide. no one was left but him. He had a job to do . To find out what this virus that infected there people and how to cure it. Jinner sat and looked out the computer lab and remeberd how it use to busel wiht people doing research and other duties. He also remeber the other things they did there. how the military would often bring test subjects for experiments how all of them all died but one. He swung around and took a look at the large file that was on his desk. He keep this speacil file out and would read it often. thinking it would or rather the test subject held the anwser to the riddle. the riddel of this virus. The test subject was a marine and had died in a tank explosion, but she didd not not. He rembered how the general explain to him how she jumped up when they went to cut her open for a optosey. she had died and came back alive and healthy. All wounds healied. they need the cdc to over see the testing. The military was always trying to find the perfect soilder and this female they though held the key.

Jinner fliped throught her papers as he did time in agin. they pumped her with all kinds of nasty drugs and put this woman through hell. how she started gianing powers regular humans did not posses. His only explainiton was that the drugs opened her mind. humans only used 10% of there brain and this woman could acsess her wole mind. she could move things with her mind and was super smart. the drugs excelerated this and her streaght. and dont for get she could acellerate her healing. so much more they tried to find out but never got a chance to. She had ecsaped and Jinner felt it was his fault and his fault his wife died. and his punishement was for him to live alone to try and figure how to solve the dead riseing and how Laura the test subject would hold the key in stoping it.

He threw the file in frustration and stood up to walk to the window of his office to agian peer out at the empty faclity.

Laura staired at the picture of her and this man. This man she had many dream s of but could rember who he was. it frustrated her so much . she traced his face and couple tears rolld down her cheek and hit the picture. why did she have these feeling for him. she grew angry and suffed the pitcure in her pocket as she wiped her tears from her face. she started to gather clothes and other things around the room she could use. She couldnt stay there. she need to figure out who, or what she was. plus the blank memerys where very pain full. she bagan to pack fericly and she grew angry at the thought that ran through her mind. she ploped on the bed and tried to settle down. she ran her hands through her long blonde hair. She grew angryer thinking how those people took so much from her. her mermerious her life. She vowed to get it back to find out her identy but first she had to reclaim it. she thought as she looked at the long locks.

 

46B87DAD-8A94-4142-96E9-A544102B9657-1928-000003352604DE6B_zps0913526d.jpg

she jumped up and went to the bathroom and staired at the mirror. she staried in her eyes and ran her finger throught her hair over and over. she couldnt stand it. Laura open the mirro r and rummaged through tthe pill bottes and other things and found some a razor blade. she began to cut her long air in anger. the long locks feel in the sink along with blood . the razor she griped cut her but she didnt feel pain from it. when she finished she dropped the bloody razor in the sink that was now full of hair and looked at the mirror.

Laura then punched the wall and her fist went right through. she removed her hand to find it un cut and unbruised . the same thing happened with the tree. only dried lines of blood from where the razor had cut her. she wiped it off and contuined to gather her things.

sisters Andrea (Laurie Holden) and Amy (Emma Bell) are fishing in a boat. They discuss their childhoods—the two are twelve years apart—and express hope that maybe Florida, where their parents live, was not hit as hard by the zombie epidemic. After getting into a heated argument with Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus), sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) returns to Downtown Atlanta with Daryl, Glenn (Steven Yeun) and T-Dog (IronE Singleton). They are searching both for the bag of guns Rick dropped, and for Merle Dixon (Michael Rooker), Daryl's brother, who was left handcuffed onto a pipe on the roof of the department store; T-Dog and Rick feel guilty for leaving him there. The group ultimately fail to locate Merle, having only found his severed hand, a hacksaw and a blood trail. An enraged Daryl retrieves Merle's hand and turns his crossbow on T-Dog, but Rick puts his revolver to Daryl's head and bloodshed is averted. Continuing the search, they follow Merle's trail of blood through the building; the group encounter two walkers that Merle had previously dispatched single-handed and a gas stove where he had cauterized the stump of his hand.

Back at camp, Jim begins digging holes, refusing to explain why or take a break despite the extreme heat. When the survivors confront him about his abrupt obsessive compulsive behavior, he lashes out with his shovel, forcing Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) to restrain him. Jim has an emotional breakdown and reveals that his family was attacked and eaten by a horde of walkers. When he comes to his senses again, he can no longer remember why he was digging the holes, only that a dream inspired him to do so. He tells Lori Grimes to keep her son Carl safe and never let him out of her sight.  
Lori.jpg

Glenn devises a plan to retrieve the nearby bag of guns, and urges the other men to hide out in alleys so they can wait on him. While Glenn is getting the bag, Daryl is approached by a young Latino man. Frightened, the man calls repeatedly for help. Two other Latino men appear and attack Daryl. Rick and T-Dog arrive to help him, whereupon the men kidnap Glenn and flee in a car leaving the first man behind. The group begins to interrogate their hostage. Daryl retrieves his brother's severed hand and throws it into the young Latino's lap, telling him this is what they do to people who cross them. The frightened young man reveals that his companions were after the same bag of guns. The group go to meet the men for a prisoner exchange, but are rebuffed by the group's leader, Guillermo , who tells them to come back either ready to hand over the guns, or locked and loaded for a fight.

As the two groups prepare for a shootout, an elderly woman emerges looking for her grandson, Felipe (Noel Gugliemi). It is revealed that the gang are guarding a hidden nursing home, and that Glenn was safe after all. Rick leaves some of the guns and ammunition with the gang, and his group begins to return to camp. Their vehicle however is nowhere to be seen; the group suspects that it was stolen by Merle. Worried that he may be planning vengeance, they hurriedly race back on foot.

Meanwhile at camp, the survivors' dinner is interrupted when a horde of walkers invade the campsite. Several of the survivors are bitten and severely wounded, including Ed Peletier and Amy. Arriving back, Rick and the others finally fend off the remaining walkers. In the aftermath, Amy dies in Andrea's arms, who sobs away while everybody watches in terror. Jim suddenly recalls his dream, stating that he now knows why he dug the holes.

The survivors are dealing with the aftermath of the walker attack the night before. Rick Grimes tries to contact Morgan Jones on his walkie-talkie to let him know that Atlanta is not safe. Andrea is sitting vigil over her sister's body, as the others deal with the bodies of the walkers and the dead from the attack; the bodies of the walkers are hit in the head with a pickaxe to make sure the brain is destroyed, and then thrown into a pyre to burn. Rick approaches Andrea to let her know that Amy's body must be dealt with; she pulls a pistol and he backs away, apologizing. The rest of the group argues over how to deal with Andrea, and Glenn stops Daryl from throwing one of their dead into the pyre and insists that their own dead must be buried, not burned with the walkers. It is revealed that Jim was bitten in the attack; Daryl wants to kill him, but he is stopped by Rick and Shane.

Rick argues that the group should head to the CDC facility in Druid Hills, Georgia, in the hopes of finding safety and possibly even a cure. Andrea sits with her dead sister until she awakens as a walker, before apologizing for not spending more time with her and shooting her in the head. Shane urges Lori to talk Rick out of going to the CDC, but she backs her husband; while doing a sweep in the woods, Shane considers shooting Rick, and is caught by Dale with Rick in his sights. After they return to camp, Shane says he has changed his mind and will support going to the CDC. One family elects instead to go to Birmingham where they have family; Rick gives them a revolver and ammunition and they part ways. Dale's RV breaks down on the road, and while it is being fixed Jim, whose condition has been steadily worsening, asks to be left behind to "be with his family" (all of whom were killed by walkers). The group leaves him under a tree on the side of the highway and continues on their way.

The episode then switches to a video transmission made by a man named Jenner, apparently with the CDC (whose logo appears on his coffee mug and HAZMAT suit). He says it is 194 days since "Wildfire" was declared, with no clinical progress. The man is shown, in a biohazard protection suit, doing experiments on tissue; after a spill, he goes through decontamination, but an automated equipment decontamination process leaves his samples destroyed. He continues his transmission, lamenting the loss of his best specimens and contemplating suicide. Meanwhile, Rick's group has reached the CDC campus, which is surrounded by a military checkpoint filled with corpses, both military and civilian. They are unable to gain entry into the CDC building, and with darkness coming, walkers are beginning to arrive. As the group despairingly starts to move back towards the RV, Rick sees one of the surveillance cameras move. He bangs on the door, pleading for entry for his group. Jenner sees them on the surveillance feed and, reluctantly, opens one of the doors for them. It opens with a blinding white light beckoning them to enter.

2wddh10.gif

Laura walked along the vacant road. it was littered with cars and trash no one around. she though about all the chaos that must have took place. no all that remained was the dirty cars and a couple skeletons. she readjusted her strap to the suitcase she carried on her back. she had yet to go throught its entre contents. Laura just wanted to get out that house. her thoughts where distracted by the couple of walkers that stumbled out of the car in front of her. the shuffled their feet in search of flesh. groaning and monaing she watched them walk along the road.Why did the walkers not attack her but attacked everyone else back at the CDC she though. was she like them? was she the undead? she had much to learn about herself and what she was. she passed the walkers up and contunied walking along the highway. not know where she would end up or what she was looking for.

a flashback, which features Shane Walsh attempting to save an unconscious Rick Grimes . Observing military personnel killing various patients, doctors, and walkers from the premise, Shane tries to carry Rick out of the hospital, to no avail. After an explosion, the hospital machines shut off, and Shane put his ear to Rick's chest and began to think he had died. Distraught, Shane leaves Rick in the room and puts a hospital bed against the door to protect him from walkers.

 

dr-jenner.jpg

After entering to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention headquarters, the survivors are confronted by Dr. Edwin Jenner who is armed with an automatic rifle. Jenner allows the group to stay on the condition that they all must undertake a blood test, which Rick agrees to. As the group indulge in various luxuries such as showers and wine, many of them are perplexed with the situation. Jenner reveals that he is the only medical personnel dedicated to eradicating the walker illness; many of the medical staff have returned to their families or have committed suicide. Meanwhile, a drunk Shane confronts Lori Grimes about her callous attitude towards him. As the argument begins to peak, Shane attempts to rape Lori, but backs off when she scratches him on the neck.  
shane-1.jpg

The next morning, Jenner shows the clinical results to the group of Test Subject 19, a person (it is later announced that it is his wife) who was bitten by a walker and volunteered to be observed as the infection progressed. The time-lapse MRI video demonstrates the disease attacking the brain, similar to meningitis, ultimately killing the victim. Brain activity is later restarted a few hours later, simultaneously reanimating the body to merely basic functions. Jenner explains that the brain stem reanimates anywhere from a few minutes to 8 hours after death, and adds that the humanistic traits do not return.(He didnt want to tell them the real rason how and why his wife was killed. he didnt tell them of the other test subject that escacped the patient known as laura.)

Jenner theorizes that medical facilities worldwide may have faced similar predicaments; French doctors came close to finding a cure, but communication shortly was lost. The survivors are shocked when they hear that human civilization has ceased to exist. Later, the group confirms that the last gasoline tank is running out of gas, and a power outage ensues. Since the facility was designed to isolate unimaginably dangerous diseases, if it can't power itself it automatically destroys everything inside so that no diseases will get out. As they confront Jenner about their fate, Jenner seals them in the main room underground, and tells them that the decontamination procedure will mean the destruction of everything inside the facility—offering an instant and painless death to everyone inside.

Rick and Lori plead for the doors to be opened, while Daryl Dixon and Shane attempt to force Jenner to open the doors. He relents because they know if they kill him they will not get the combination to open the doors then all of them would indeed die. Finally, with less than five minutes remaining, Jenner opens the doors after Rick's pleading with him to let them at least "try" to overcome this tragedy and not be forced to die. Two of the survivors, Jacqui leaves, Jenner whispers something to him. The rest of the group heads for the exits, using a grenade to blow out one of the front windows, and fight their way to their vehicles through several walkers. Andrea and Dale emerge from the building moments before the building detonates; Jacqui stays inside with Jenner. As Jacqui and Jenner hold hands and let tears drop from their faces, the explosion began. As the episode ends, the survivors form a vehicular convoy and leave the area, heading to Fort Benning that they hope will still be operational, while a massive column of smoke and flame marks the place where the CDC building had stood

laura decided to stop for something to eat. she also wanted to gothrough the contents of the suit case she carried. she sat with her back againts a tree. the bark scratched her back alittle. she folded her legs and unzipped the suit case spilling it in front of her. she put the clothes back in it one by one and suddenly a small book fell to the ground. Laura picked it up. it was a journal, it was her journal. finaly some anwsers. she opened it and began to read.

"my father passeing away in the military made it hard for my mother everyday. she was mad I to had enlisted in the service but what esle was I to do. My life here was over. My love or what I thought was my love has decied to move on. Daryls brother Merle decided this for him. he always came inbetween us. I made the mistake . I should have never have asked Daryl to choose between me or his family. But it had to be said. Merle was jealouis of daryl and our relationship. I Loved Daryl with all my heart and I knew he loved me to but Merle was always there. alway in between us and I couldnt take it any longer. I made one last atempt yesterday but Daryl didnt even come out the house to speak to me. So I left. I left and headed out to the Marines." Laura read the first page over and over trying to remeber her words.

After the destruction of the Center for Disease Control (CDC) in Atlanta, Rick Grimes and the survivors decide to travel to Fort Benning. Their group consists of Rick, with his wife Lori and son Carl Carol Peletier and her daughter Sophia; Shane Walsh , Dale Horvath , Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl Dixon. The group encounters a blockade of abandoned vehicles and Dale's RV breaks down. Dale and Glenn try to repair the vehicle while the rest search for food, water, and clothing. Andrea argues with Dale, claiming that his decision to stay with her at the CDC deprived her of the choice to end her life on her own terms. Shane tells Lori that he plans to leave the group of his own accord.  
walking_dead.jpg  
A large herd of "walkers" (a kind of zombie) appears in the distance, prompting the survivors to seek shelter under abandoned vehicles. Andrea is trapped in the bathroom of an RV, where a walker discovers her. Dale hands her a screwdriver through an opening in the truck's roof, and Andrea uses it to stab the walker. Meanwhile, T-Dog slices his arm, attracting walkers to his trail of blood. Daryl rescues him by stabbing a walker, and they hide under nearby corpses, whose scent protects them. Two walkers spot Sophia hiding under a car and chase her into the woods. Rick pursues them, catches Sophia, and urges her to seek refuge in a hole near the riverbed while he distracts the walkers. Once Rick does so, Sophia escapes. Daryl and Rick attempt to track her down, but fail, and the search is temporarily called off. A frantic and distraught Carol blames Rick for losing Sophia, exacerbating the guilt he already feels.

The search for Sophia resumes the next morning. The group come to a church where three walkers are housed. The group kills them. After they killed the walkers, Lori and Carol go inside to pray. Carol begs for forgiveness and for the safe arrival of Sophia. Andrea overhears Shane arguing with Lori about his plans to leave, and says she is willing to go with him. As the stress gets worse, Rick questions his position as leader of the group. He asks the statue of Christ in the church for some sign that he is making the right decisions. Rick, Carl, and Shane then discover a whitetail deer in the woods. As Carl approaches the deer, a gun is fired. The bullet passes through the deer and hits Carl's stomach. Rick frantically rushes to his severely injured son.

In a flashback, Lori Grimes is talking with other mothers about a fight she had with her husband, Rick Grimes). Rick's partner, Shane Walsh pulls up in a police cruiser and tells Lori that Rick has been severely wounded in a highway shootout. Lori then tells her son Carl the news.

In the present, Carl has been accidentally shot by a man named Otis , who was hunting for deer. Otis brings Rick, Carl and Shane to a veterinarian named Hershel Greene , for whom Otis works as a ranch hand. Hershel lives with his daughters Maggie and Beth , Beth's boyfriend Jimmy (, and Otis' wife Patricia . He treats Carl, but he reveals that the bullet was broken into six fragments. Rick must donate blood to Carl in order to keep him alive.  
tumblr_lwz9saZenn1r81wpoo1_500.png

Lori, Glenn , Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon and Andrea are still searching for Carol's daughter Sophia , when they overhear a gunshot. Meanwhile, on the highway, Dale Horvath believes that T-Dog has contracted a blood infection from a wound he received in the previous episode, and both search for antibiotics, but they fail to find any.

At the Greene home, Hershel reveals that Carl needs major surgery to live, and that he will need a respirator. Otis suggests that they might find supplies at a nearby high school – where the Federal Emergency Management Agency has set up a trailer – although the place is likely overrun with walkers. Otis and Shane decide to get the supplies, while Maggie retrieves Lori from the group and brings her to the Greene home. Rick and Hershel discuss the walker epidemic; Rick believes there is no cure, while Hershel has faith that there could be one.

The group searching for Sophia returns to the highway, where Daryl reveals that he has a bag containing painkillers and doxycycline antibiotics that T-Dog can take. Shane and Otis retrieve the supplies, but are spotted by walkers. The two have no choice but to barricade themselves in the high school.

a couple days passed by and Laura still tryed to take in the first to page she read of her journal. she need to read on but was trying to take in the ones she did read. at least it explain some of her anwser but she need to know more. in the distance she could see a herd of the walkers. she decied to get some exercise and and also see what and how well her powers worked. she walked slowly behind the first row of them and like always they didnt even notice her. she smirked and them sprung in to action. she noticed some metal laying on the ground by the wrecked cars. she moved her finger a tad lifting the shrapenel. it hovered above the ground in place waiting for her comand. she looked up at the huge herd then to the metal she controled. she flung her hand and with it the metal went fling into the heads of a couple walkers. some turned and notice the attacked and walked towards her. she flung them back and picked up some glass in her hands. she had no other weapons but the wreackage of the road. she swung it violent towards the undead. heads rolled and blood flew. she made her way up the herd slashing and killing them. she paused a moment. she need to find a better weappon. she looked around the ground but found nothing. so she decied to dig trought the abandoned cars.

With Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) and Otis (Pruitt Taylor Vince) missing for hours, Hershel Greene (Scott Wilson) informs Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) and his wife Lori (Sarah Wayne Callies) that he must perform the surgery on their son Carl (Chandler Riggs) without the necessary equipment.

 

DarylAndrea.jpg  
Andrea and Daryl Dixon go out in search of Sophia Peletier , following her mother Carol weeping for her loss. Daryl tells Andrea about his childhood, and expresses hope that they will successfully locate Sophia. They stumble upon an abandoned campsite, encountering an undead walker in the process. Daryl insists that they leave the walker alone, but Andrea firmly refuses. He asks her if she wants to continue living, to which she exclaims uncertainty. Before returning to the camp, Daryl euthanizes the walker. Upon returning to the camp, Dale Horvath attempts to reconcile with Andrea by returning her handgun.  
wda15ironesingleton.jpg  
Glenn and T-Dog journey to the Greene home. Upon arrival, Glenn begins to pray for the well-being of his fellow survivors, while T-Dog receives medical treatment for blood poisoning. Meanwhile Carl goes in and out of consciousness, and briefly recalls his encounter with a deer before going into a seizure. A distraught Lori opines to Rick about ending Carl's suffering, but Rick insists on keeping him alive.

 

At the high school, Shane and Otis split up after struggling against a horde of walkers. Shane injures his leg while attempting to jump out of a second-story window and Otis hurts his leg after jumping from some retracted bleachers. Upon regrouping, Shane and Otis seemingly are out of options for survival. They begin to limp back to their truck, eventually running low on ammo.

Rick and Lori decide to do the operation without the necessary equipment. As they prepare for the operation, Shane arrives with the medical supplies, but without Otis. Shane claims that Otis sacrificed himself in order to save Carl. But it is later revealed that Shane actually betrayed Otis, shooting him in the leg and leaving him for bait for the walkers. The episode ends with Shane shaving his head, wiping out evidence of scuffling with Otis.

Laura stood in the center holding a blody axe in one hand and a knife in the other. sweat dripped from her brow and blood from her hands. she had killed all the walkers in her path with ease. she took a deep breath and decied to get cleaned up. she went off the road and looked for a strem or a small canal to wash up in.

Carl Grimes recovers from his operation to remove fragments of a bullet, which he had received prior to encountering a deer. He asks his father Rick if his friend Sophia Peletier is all right. Since Sophia is still missing, Rick reluctantly lies to Carl and tells him that she is fine. Dale Horvath , Daryl Dixon , Andrea and Carol Peletier move the vehicles and set up camp at the Greene home and are introduced to the Greene family. There, they lead a funeral procession for their ranch hand, Otis . Shane Walsh is asked to share Otis' final moments; Shane continues with his lie that Otis had sacrificed his life to save Carl, while in reality Shane betrayed Otis.

Alongside with Hershel Greene and his daughter Maggie , the group organize Sophia's search. Since Shane is still injured and Rick is too weak from blood loss, Daryl ventures out on his own. he needed to find this girl. He had lost so much a brother and love and he wasnt gona lose this little girl. he was going to find her no matter what.

Daryl eventually finds an abandoned house, but does not locate Sophia. He finds a cherokee rose, which is a Native American sign in which the gods protected their children, and gives it to Carol. Maggie directs Dale and Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas to a nearby freshwater well, only to find a bloated zombie—commonly referred by the group as a "walker"—inside. Shane, Maggie, Andrea, Lori Grimes and Glenn join the two; the group concludes that shooting it might further contaminate the water. They then decide to use Glenn as live bait and harness the walker to a rope to drag it out of the well. After a slight mishap, Glenn manages to saddle the walker. The group manages to pull the walker to the top of the well, but it becomes stuck at the top. Attempting to pull the walker free causes the walker's body to get ripped in half, with the lower body, fluid, and organs spilling back into the well, contaminating the water. T-Dog then kills the walker with an axe.

Maggie and Glenn decide to venture to the local pharmacy to find more supplies. Before he leaves, Lori asks Glenn to search for something in the feminine hygiene section. At the pharmacy, Glenn discovers the item is a pregnancy test. When Maggie asks him what he's looking for, he tries to make an excuse and accidentally grabs a box of condoms. Maggie then seduces and has sex with Glenn. Rick and Hershel tour the farmland, where Hershel reveals that the group has to leave once Carl fully recovers. Rick manages to convince Hershel for the group to stay for the meantime. However, there are rules they must follow. Rick pleads with Hershel to not force them to leave and to reconsider his request.

Later on, Rick is up in the room where Carl is recovering in bed. Once Carl wakes up, Rick admits that he lied to him about Sophia; Carl reveals that his mother already told him the truth. Meanwhile, a pregnancy test reveals that Lori is pregnant

That night Daryl thought back on a memory of him and Laura as he staired up at his tent.  
daryl-gif-no-edit.gif

 

tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 17, 12 · OP · Last edited Sep 23, 12

 

  
Admin   
Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
The-walking-dead-daryl-dixon-norman-reedus-triggerfinger-1.jpg  
(daryl's memory)  
Daryl stood in silent behind his brother in the smoky bar.He was still mad over the fight him and Laura had earyler that day. Her words echoed in his mind. Merle laughed and cut up with his friends. He turned to see his brother as he moped."dont let blondie get you down. Here tammywill make you feel better." Merle pushed the brunnet on Daryl. She rubbed her hands on his chest tiptoeing to try and kiss him. Her cheekes showed out her short skirt and merle staired along with his friends. Daryl tried to push her a way but she kept on him. Just then he noticed Laura watching them then storming off towards the bar. He pushed tammy hard off of him. she feel in Merles lap cursing. "Where you going?!" Merle said watching his brother storm off.

Laura sat at the bar in discust. she ordered a beer and a couple shots of whiskey. she took her first shot. the liqure burned on its way down. she hated the taste but she wantd the affect. for it to mae her feel numb. she hoped the carmel color drink would wash her pain away. she took a sip of her beer then another shot. "How could he do that!" she said under her breath.they had just had a fight she didnt think that the relationship was over. But I guess it was. she ordered some more shots as she chugged her beer.

Daryl pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to Laura. He saw her sitting at the bar drinking. He pushed his way through the bikers and trashy women. He finally reached her. Laura didnt even look at him as he stood by her breathing heavy. "Laura.." Daryl breathed out watching her drink. She ignored him and taking shot after shot slamming the glass down. "Laura look at me." he said grabbing her arm. she shoved him away . "Laura." He said stairing at her. Laura let out a breath and turned to look at him."what Daryl, what do you want?" she asked trying not to look at him. "Look I know your mad at me, but come on.'' He said looking around to see if any one was watching them. "dont be mad? dont BE MAD? I came here to talk to you and see some bimbo all over you. I mean realy Daryl. Your Brother is such ass hole and your turning into him. He hates me and he wants you to hate me to. I know its not right to make you chose between us but damn Daryl. I... I lov.." She couldnt even finish her sentence. she choked up and held back the tears. the lump in her throat burned. she looked away not wanting him to see the tear that escaped her eye. she quickly wiped it away and took a deep breath. " Daryl! Daryl!" Merle screamed and laughed with his friends. He got up and made his way over to them. Laura noticed Merle get up and make his way over to them. she rolled her eyes. Daryl turned to see his brother and when he turned to look at laura she was gona."Laura! Laura!" he screamed looking for her in the crowd. Merle slaped and gripped his sholder. "dont worry about her little brother." Merle said smileing Daryl pulled away. He made his way throught the crowd exiting the bar.

KristannaLoken.jpg

" Get to the truck now!" the comander scream. Laura turned to run. just as she turned a she flew foward. the heat from the explstion senged her clothes. the blast ave knock the rest the unit to the ground. her helmet covered half her face and all she could see was her comander lifeless hand bloody. she felt hr own warm blood trickle down her face and then she saw black. Laura woke up with a jerk. another nightmare maybe a memory? It felt so real. She took a deep breath and ran her finger through her hair scratchng her scalp.  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 20, 12 · OP · Last edited Sep 20, 12

 

  
Admin   
Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
Loken-HQ_Pictures_005.jpg

She sat and listened to the fire crackle. Laura need to know more, she needed to know what happened to her. she closed her Eyes and searched her mind. first she saw only darkness. she took another deep breath and searched her mind harder. "Laura." she heard his voice say her name. it was Daryl's voice. his face flashed before her eyes, then bright lights. the beeping sound of a heart monitor. "she suffered sever injuries sir. she even passed away, but she came back. she came back total healed." the nurse spoke softly. Laura could hear their voice but could only she blurry light. "Dr Jenner the medicine we where secretly administrating in their food only affected her. the rest did not survive. only her." the nurse said. "keep her sedated. I want her file and the amounts used on her." He said grabbing the clip board from the nurse going over her file.

her thoughts then traveled further back in her memory. "Laura how dare you. How dare you." a woman's voice yelled. it was her mother. "Mom There is nothing left for me hear." Laura said packing her suit case. her mother stood beside her bed with arms folded. "You have me. How dare you go off and join the marines. your father gave his life already for them I don't want you to go to. You are my baby girl. you are all I have left." Her mother started to cry. "Mom I'm sorry. I cant stay in this forsaken town any more." she said throwing clothes in the bag. "Its that Dixon boys fault. You should have listen to you father and stayed away from him." The mother said wiping her tears away. "yeah well i loved him but obviously love is not enough. I'm sorry but I cant bare to look at him. I cant bare to see him walk down the street and not be with him. It hurts so bad loving some one and not being able to be with them. there is nothing left for me hear mom. I need to move on. I love you but I must go." Laura said hugging her mom tight.

Screenshot2011-12-17at120641AM.png

Daryl's face flashed in front Laura's eyes again as she finally opened them. staring in to the fire again her thoughts lingered on her memories. she reached in her bag again. her hands gripping the leather journal of hers. she opened it and the picture of her and Daryl fluttered out. she picked it up and stared a it. the angry built up and she crumpled it in her hands and threw it in the fire. she watched as the flames consumed their faces leaving just ash.

flashback. Trapped in a traffic jam while escaping to a refugee centre, Lori and Shane watch in horror as military helicopters drop napalm on Atlanta. In the present, the survivors continue their search for the missing Sophia. Hershel however is beginning to grow concerned over their continued presence on his land after a number of disputes, including Rick letting a young farm resident accompany them on their search, and Daryl borrowing a horse without asking. In particular, he is worried about the increasingly close relationship between Glenn and his daughter Maggie. Glenn meanwhile is horrified to learn Lori is pregnant - Lori begs him not to tell Rick.  
While out searching for Sophia, Shane angrily tells Rick that he feels they are wasting time searching for the missing girl, and that the rational move would be to cut their losses and head towards Fort Benning. Rick is angry, but later tells Lori that he is beginning to worry Shane is right. Lori confronts Shane, who tells her that the only important thing to him is that her and Carlare safe. Lori replies that she and Carl are no longer his problem.  
Meanwhile, Daryl, on his 'borrowed' horse, finds Sophia's doll in a creek. However shortly afterwards his horse throws him and runs away after encountering a snake on the path. Daryl is hurled down a steep hillside - in the fall, one of his crossbow bolts pierces him in the side. Semi-conscious, he has a vision of his missing brother Merle .

 

D192913D-E428-4512-A7A5-9F893EDF46A8-1928-0000033504F113B3_zps766a773f.jpg

Merle taunts him, saying that the other survivors do not respect Daryl and that he has become Rick's lackey. He also berates him for spending more time searching for Sophia than for Merle, his own flesh and blood.

 

8CD8C45E-1ECD-47C5-BD9C-F5DDEAE4B33B-1928-000003351CDEFD2C_zps6fad6b0b.jpg

suddenly he hears Laura's voice calling to him. "get up Daryl." she whispers. he moves his head a little. "daryl get up." Her face flashes in front of him. "Daryl its not your time to die. Get up. get up and find me."

46B87DAD-8A94-4142-96E9-A544102B9657-1928-000003352604DE6B_zps0913526d.jpg

Daryl regains consciousness just in time to see a walker chewing on his shoe. He kicks him off and beats him to death with a large stick. Seeing another walker advancing on him, Daryl rips the bolt from his side and shoots it in the head. After he has killed them he makes a necklace out of their ears before once more attempting to climb the hill. Tiring near the top, the vision of Merle appears to him again. Spurred on by his taunts, Daryl is able to reach the top and begin returning to the farm.

E970B740-6483-4597-B768-F8EAE656ADE4-1928-000003350F5BFD86_zpsf0d17a98.jpg

The survivors spot a returning Daryl from a distance and mistake him for a walker. Andrea , ignoring Hershel's rule about firing guns on the property, shoots him, grazing his head and knocking him unconscious. Rick hurriedly hides the ear necklace before Hershel arrives. After Daryl regains consciousness and outlines where he found the doll, a grateful Carol thanks him for all he has done.

09727CCF-A142-48CB-87B3-025599F6FFAA-1928-000003352153B9FA_zps76939701.jpg

Daryl lays in the bed thinking about his brothers hurtful words. he always put him down. He excepted the fact Merle was probably dead but could except the fact that Sophia was. or could he? was he searching for her or was he searching for Laura. Yes Laura was long gone of coarse but was he searching for Sophia as if she was Laura. so part of him couldn't let him lose Laura. She was the only woman he had ever loved. was Sophia just an excuse to look for Laura? No He need to find that poor little girl. He pushed the thoughts Of Laura's face aside and tried to rest.

 

Carol and Lori attempt to thank Hershel and his family for their hospitality by cooking them dinner. The ensuing meal however is awkward. Glenn, attempting to break the silence, asks if anyone can play the guitar. Hershel resentfully replies that Otis, killed by walkers (actually murdered by Shane) while fetching surgical equipment for Carl, was the only one who could.  
Maggie slips Glenn a note under the table asking him where they can have another sexual encounter - this does not go unobserved by Hershel and Dale. Glenn writes an answer and returns the note. After the meal ends Maggie opens the note with Glenn's response saying that he will meet her in the barn outside. A horrified Maggie hurries outside and runs toward the barn, but she is unable to prevent Glenn from discovering that the locked building is full of walkers.

Carl , who has fully recovered from his injuries, helping his mother Lori feed chickens on the Greene farm. Meanwhile Patricia (Jane McNeill) breaks the legs of several chickens, puts them into a potato sack, and carries them to the barn to feed the walkers who are being kept there.

Rick-Lori-Shane-Barn-340.jpg

 

Rick and Lori argue about how to tell the group of Hershel's (Scott Wilson) refusal to let them stay on the farm once they get back on their feet. Maggie (Lauren Cohan) begs Glenn (Steven Yeun), already struggling with being the only one to know about Lori's pregnancy, to keep secret the presence of walkers in the barn. Dale (Jeffrey DeMunn) quickly notices Glenn's nervousness who, after being questioned, blurts out both secrets. He checks on Lori and promises her that he will not tell anyone about her pregnancy. Afterwards, Dale confronts Hershel about the walkers in the barn. Hershel asserts that all walkers are still people, and that they are just ill. He explains that among the walkers in the barn are his wife and stepson. Dale argues that they are not human beings, and explains that they are too dangerous to be kept alive based on what he has seen. Hershel however considers killing the walkers to be atrocious.

Glenn.jpg

Glenn and Maggie go off to the pharmacy to pick up additional medical supplies for Lori. Glenn, like Dale, expresses his opinion that the walkers need to be killed. Maggie is annoyed at his use of the word "walker", saying that she knows those in the barn by their real names, as they were her friends and family. In the pharmacy, Maggie is attacked and nearly bitten while retrieving the supplies—she narrowly escapes after Glenn kills the walker. After returning to the farm, an angry Maggie confronts Lori, who she blames for the near-death of Glenn and her. After he intervenes, Maggie tells him that she does care about him and that the rest of the group do not respect him, only using him as "walker bait". Glenn, however, tells Lori that he is her friend, and again urges her to tell Rick about the pregnancy. Unwilling to bring a child into a world that she sees as without joy, Lori takes the morning after pills Glenn gave her, but immediately goes away from the camp and throw them up. At the same time Rick enters the tent and finds the pills, then goes to find her. She ultimately confesses her previous affair with Shane (Jon Bernthal) to her husband, who reveals that he already knew.

 

Meanwhile Rick, Shane and T-Dog give gun training to Jimmy, Carl and the women on the farm. Shane decides to take Andrea for advanced training lessons after she impresses him with her shooting skills. Despite her previous prowess she proves unable to shoot a moving target and storms off. The two then go off to town after Shane finds a lead on the missing Sophia, but find it overrun by walkers. They escape after Andrea rediscovers her shooting abilities, and the two subsequently begin an affair. Upon returning however, Dale quickly guesses that something has happened between them. Feeling protective, he warns Shane to stay away from her, and tells him that he witnessed Shane aim his shotgun at Rick in the woods near their old camp outside Atlanta, as well as raising suspicions as to what happened to Otis while he and Shane went searching for medical supplies. Shane denies ever intending to kill his best friend, but threatens Dale, hinting he would kill him should he make any more "wild accusations".

 

andrea.jpg  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 23, 12 · OP

 

  
Admin 

 

Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
2251396-dale.jpg

During breakfast at the camp, Glenn , with the urging of Dale Horvath , finally tells the group that the barn of the Greene family is full of walkers. The survivors inspect the structure, and debate on what they should do. Shane Walsh furiously demands they clear the barn of the walkers, while Rick Grimes reminds him that they're guests on Hershel Greene's property and they can not leave without Sophia Peletier . Shane believes Sophia is long gone, prompting Daryl Dixon to react furiously. Rick agrees the barn needs to be cleared, but insists on getting Hershel's blessing.

 

Maggie Greene is upset with Glenn over telling the group about the barn. Glenn confronts her, and says that her personal well being is more important than her affections. As Daryl readies to search for Sophia, Carol Peletier (Melissa McBride) insists that he not go out into the woods. He responds angrily, but later apologizes by taking her to a pond where another Cherokee rose is blooming—this restores her faith in finding her daughter. Rick interrupts Hershel's lunch to discuss the barn, who demands that his group leaves his farm within a week. Rick argues that such actions would cause the group to die. Rick finds Shane brooding by the barn, where Shane defends his opinion about the barn. The two argue until Rick finally blurts out that Lori (Sarah Wayne Callies) is pregnant. As Rick leaves, Shane congratulates him, albeit with a look of fear and shock on his face.

hershel.jpg  
After being confronted by Maggie, Hershel and Jimmy bring Rick to a forest swamp, where they find two walkers stuck in the mud. Hershel explains that if his group wants to stay, they have to treat walkers like people. Meanwhile, Shane confronts Lori about the well being of her family, adding that he is the father of her baby. Lori denies his sentiments, which causes Shane to storm off the premises. Carl stops him, insisting that they stay and search for Sophia. Shane says he will do whatever is necessary to make it possible to stay. Lori watches from a distance as Shane conspires with her son. Dale unsuccessfully warns Andrea (Laurie Holden) about Shane's erratic behavior. After distracting Glenn, Dale steals the weapons and leaves the RV. Shane realizes that the guns are missing, and locates them with Dale in the swamps. Dale threatens to shoot him if he takes the guns, to no avail. Dale backs down, but warns Shane that he is losing his humanity.

TWD-S2-Melissa-McBride-Interview-325.jpg

Shane brings the guns back to the farmhouse and arms the rest of the group. T-Dog spots Rick and Hershel emerging from the forest with two walkers attached to snare poles. A distraught Shane at the point of insanity, screams that walkers aren't people, and demonstrates how the walkers aren't alive but completely dead by shooting the female walker several times in the torso before executing her with a shot to the head at point blank range.  
WalkingDead-2-72.gif

He then breaks the lock off of the barn; walkers start to file out and Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl, and Glenn form a firing line and execute the dead as they emerge. As the group calms down, Sophia stumbles out of the barn as a walker with a bite mark on her neck. The survivors lower their weapons in shock as Carol begins to sob uncontrollably and run towards her daughter, being stopped and comforted by Daryl. Rick's face hardens as he retrieves his gun, walks up to Sophia and solemnly shoots her in the head.  
anigif2.gif

 

The episode ends with a shot of the stunned survivors, standing before the bullet-torn walkers and Sophia's crumpled body.

sophia.jpg

After the grisly massacre of all the walkers in the barn, a grieving Hershel Greene demands Rick Grimes and the rest of the survivors leave his land. After Rick confronts Shane , Shane accuses him of being just as delusional as Hershel, and argues that, despite Hershel's denials, the old man knew of Sophia's presence in the barn the entire time. Shane also confronts Dale, arguing that, unlike Dale, he is keeping the group safe. The group decides to bury a few of the walkers including Sophia, and Hershel's wife and stepson, and burn the other bodies.

Cherokee_rose.jpg

Carol refuses to attend Sophia's service, saying that her daughter died a long time ago and that the corpse at the farm was not her. She sinks into a deep depression, and tears up plants in the nearby woods (including a Cherokee Rose) to vent her bottled up anger. Shane later finds her emerging from the woods in a semi-catatonic state and helps her wash her dirty hands, telling her that he had no idea Sophia was in the barn. Lori meanwhile is horrified when Carl coldly states that killing Sophia was the right thing to do, and that he would have killed her himself.

 

Hershel finally throws out his wife's old things, before disappearing. His absence is not noted until his youngest daughter Beth collapses and goes into a catatonic state. The survivors discover that Hershel has begun to drink for the first time since Maggie's birth. Despite Shane, Lori and Maggie's objections, Rick and Glenn , believing Hershel may be at a bar in town, go out to find him.

 

Dale argues with Andrea and T-Dog when they say they agree with Shane's actions in clearing the walkers from the barn. Dale later has a private conversation with Lori where he shares his suspicions that Shane sacrificed Otis to the walkers. He warns Lori that Shane may end up killing someone else.

 

As Beth's condition deteriorates, Lori asks Daryl to drive into town to check on Rick. When Daryl refuses, Lori accuses him of being selfish, an accusation which Daryl furiously denies in light of what he had to go through during the search for Sophia. He ends by stating that he's 'done looking for people.' Lori then leaves the group by herself to find Rick, but along the way her car hits a walker on the road and flips into a ditch.

rickw.gif

Rick and Glenn find Hershel in the town bar, relapsing into his alcoholic habits and lamenting his futile hopes of a cure for his family. After some time Rick finally convinces Hershel to return to his family, just as two men enter the bar. From the two men, Rick hears that Fort Benning, the survivors' initial goal, may be overrun with walkers. The situation at the bar deteriorates as the two men stubbornly prod Rick's group into revealing the location of the farm, going as far as to offer up their services if allowed to stay at the farm. Rick, however, rejects their offer and flatly refuses the two men safe haven. Frustrated by Rick's response, one of the men reaches for his firearm, but Rick is quicker on the draw and kills them both.

 

Laura walks along the road. the heat beating down on her she wipes the sweat from her brow. Laura didn't know where to go. All she knew was there was death and the dead walked among her. As she passed a car a walker groaned.  
The-Walking-Dead-GIF-the-walking-dead-24504521-500-226.gif  
Laura's head turned towards the sound.she wasn't afraid. for she was among them. she died to and came back also but not as a monster like this. she didn't know what she was now. Laura extended her hand almost touching the walker. How come they chased and ate the others but payed her no mind? was she a monster like them? No she didn't crave human flesh. she didn't attack other. Laura reached in her pocket digging out a knife. Laura put the point of the knife at the head of the decaying body. she slowly pressed the knife in the head of the un dead woman. it squirmed a bit but then stopped when the hilt of the knife touched the forehead. "be at peace." Laura said. Laura though maybe she was like she was to help them. to end their suffering. on that moment she vowed to put every undead human to rest. a sort of grim reaper of sorts. she though maybe she was unique to make sure the dead stayed dead.

She slowly removed the knife from its head and wiped it clean. She then placed it back in her pocket and walked on down the road.  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 23, 12 · OP · Last edited Sep 23, 12

 

  
Admin   
Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
Lori Grimes wakes up from her recent car accident with minor bruises and narrowly fights off two walkers. She then continues further down the road to look for her husband Rick .  
After killing their two attackers, Rick, Hershel Greene , and Glenn prepare to leave, but a search party of three men arrives in town looking for the slain Dave and Tony . The three remain holed up inside the bar until Rick gives away their location and tries to verbally negotiate with the men outside, stating that they killed Dave and Tony in self-defense. The group responds by firing at Rick's group which initiates a standoff.  
walkingdead4.gif  
Back at the farm, the group notices that Lori is missing. Carol Peletier finds Daryl Dixon and learns that he was the one who let Lori go out alone, Daryl refusing to be anyone's 'errand boy.' She receives harsh words from Daryl who mocks her for losing all of her family and being alone and insults her for not minding her business. While Carol is beginning to cope with the loss of Sophia, Daryl is becoming increasingly more aloof. Carol tells Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) that Lori went into town to look for her husband, prompting Shane to locate Lori. When he finds her, he gets her to return to camp by deceiving her into thinking that Rick and the others were already back. When she finds out he lied, Shane tells her that he was concerned about the baby — inadvertently revealing to the others, including Carl, that she is secretly pregnant. Carl is puzzled with questions at the prospect of a new baby and he asks if the baby could be named after Sophia if it's a girl. Shane and Lori have a private talk about their past relationship. Much to Lori's objections, Shane says he believes their feelings during the short-lived affair were real and is convinced that they were meant to be together. Andrea consoles Hershel's daughter Maggie and tells her to be strong for her sister, Beth (Emily Kinney), who is still in a comatose state.

In town, Rick's group devises a plan to escape the bar through the rear, during which Glenn nearly gets shot, before the attacker in question is shot and wounded by Hershel. Attracted to the noisy gunfire, a horde of walkers swarms the town (killing the injured attacker in the process), leading the remaining two attackers to cease fire and attempt to escape. One attacker, a young man named Randall who is stationed on a rooftop, attempts to escape by jumping off the roof. He, instead, ends up impaling his leg on a fence, and the remaining attacker deserts him. Rick's group attempts to save him, resulting in yanking Randall off the fence in an act of desperation.

Upon returning to camp, Hershel immediately operates to save Randall's leg, but he states he sustained nerve damage and will not be able to walk for a week. Rick's decision to return with Randall is met by skepticism from Shane who believes this to be a risky decision. Rick says that he blindfolded Randall on the way back to camp and argues that his group left him for dead and will not think of returning for him. Rick plans to send him away once he has recovered, much to Shane's disagreement. Hershel reminds the hotheaded Shane to 'keep his mouth shut' if he wants to stay on his farm. As Beth wakes up, Maggie expresses her disappointment with Hershel for disappearing and drinking. Glenn attempts to distance himself from Maggie, telling her that their relationship caused him to lose his focus during the shootout in town. Dale Horvath is shocked to hear that Andrea still agrees with Shane's actions when she states that Shane has done more to keep the group safe than anyone else, including Rick. She and Shane later have a conversation, wherein both state their belief that Rick refuses to accept the reality of the situation, and that his actions will get the group killed. Lori tells Rick that Shane is delusional for believing the baby to be his and that their affair was not a mistake. Revealing to Rick that Shane has made threats to Dale and that she believes he killed Otis , she tells her husband that Shane is dangerous. The episode ends with the camera panning in on Rick's angry  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 23, 12 · OP

 

  
Admin   
Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
57C4077F-A10E-4351-AEAF-1AF1386FB643-1928-0000034D3EA9140D_zps5d61523c.jpg

Laura cleaned her knives. The lifeless bodies of the un dead lay around her feet. a couple weeks past have gone by since Laura escaped the CDC. Ever since that explosion while on duty her life has been turned upside down. She found out she was something diffrent.unlike any one else and aslo the dead had risen to devouir the living. Laura came to the conclusion her purpose was to stop that. to put the dead in thier right ful place whitch was under ground. Laura steped over the corpses and reached down to pick up her bag. as she did noticed a dandelion blowing in the breeze. its tiny white seed floting in the air. she reached down and picked it up. This sparked a memory from her childhood.

Dandelion.jpg

the seven year old Laura held the dandelion tightly in her hands. she closed her eyes to make a wish before blowing the seeds. as she opened them two older boys stood above her. "What are you doing?" one of them growled. "My daddy says to make a wish and blow." she smiled with a gap in her teeth. one of the boys laughed and the other took the flower from her hand. "Hey that's mine." She cried out. "Well your daddy's stupid." the one boy said as the other laughed holding the flower. it 's seeds failing off as he waved it above her head. "it's mine give it back." she said hopping to reach it. the older boys didn't care they continued to laugh and taunt Laura. she started to cry. "ah you gonna cry now, little baby." the older one said. tears dripped off Laura's cheek and splashed to the ground. the seed where almost all gone. the other boy went to smash the flower but before he could a rock came flying out of no where hitting him in the forehead. the boy screamed and held his head in pain. the other looked around. "who did that?!" he yelled clinching his fists. "give it back to her." a voice said from a distance. "who are you?" the boys asked as the other held his head in pain. "I said give it back to her." a younger boy steeped out from behind a tree. he was so dirty. his white shirt holey and strain with dirt and blood. his brown hair a mess and his face covered in dirt and sweet. in his hands he clenched a sling shot. "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it!" the older boys asked.

"I said give it back!" The younger boy yelled pulling back his sling shot. Laura wiped her tears from her eyes. she looked at the younger boy then back to the older one who gripped her flower. "NO!" the older boy yelled. The younger boy released his sling shot. another rock sores in the air hitting the boys hand. he dropped the flower and grabbed his hand in pain. "you son of a..." but before he could finish the younger boy punched him in the mouth. the older boy gripped his mouth as blood started to trickle out. Aura grabbed her flower and stared at the boy while he held his mouth. the other dirty boy grabbed her hand and the two ran off in to the woods.

a couple minutes go by and they finale reach a open field. "I think we lost them." the dirty boys says placing his sling shot in his back pocket. Laura smiles. "My names Laura. whats your name?" she asked batting her eyes. "Daryl. Daryl Dixon." the boy said wiping his hair from his eyes. "thank you Daryl. those boys were mean to me." She said looking down at the ground. "well with me around you never have to worry about them again." he said crossing his arms. Laura looked at her dandelion. only one tiny seed remain. she closed her eyes and then blew the seed off. the two of them watched it flow elegantly in the wind. Laura stared at Daryl who still watched the seed. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "what was that for?" he asked "My wish came true." she said giggling as he wiped where she had kissed. "Yeah and what was that?" he asked still wiping his cheek. she giggled and ran off. Daryl then chased after her towards the forest.

Laura twirled the flower in her hand. her memories tore trough her mind.she took a deep breath and blew the seeds off the dandelion. she dropped the steam and walked onward up the road leaving the seeds to float behind her.

GTRANNYedit.jpg

 

Randall ), the teenager that Rick Grimes rescued, has since fully recovered. Rick and Shane Walsh tie him up and put him in the back of their SUV in order to send him off. During their journey, Rick confronts Shane about what happened with Otis at the high school and his attraction to his wife Lori ), all which he admits and eventually apologizes. At the same time, Shane suggests that Rick would not have made the same decision he did with Otis in order to protect his family. Rick angrily responds that he would do anything to protect his wife, son, and unborn child.  
After Rick explains his suggestions about the upcoming winter and trains with hunting knives, the three eventually find a town and leave Randall there with a knife. Randall pleads for his life, until he blurts out that he went to school with Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) and knows her father (Scott Wilson), leading them to suspect that he knows the farm's location. Shane eventually attempts to kill him off, but is stopped when Rick tackles him. They eventually argue about what they will do with Randall, escalating into a physical battle between the two. The fight ends when Shane throws a wrench at a window, which leads a large group of walkers trapped inside a building to be let out. The three men fend off the walkers; Rick rescues Randall and leaves Shane trapped in a school bus. Rick then changes his mind and rescues Shane from the bus. Seeing as he is too dangerous to let go of, Randall is once again left bound, gagged, and blindfolded in the back of the SUV as Rick contemplates killing him, although he needs time. He returns Shane's gun and tells Shane that he needs to follow Rick's command from then on if he wants to remain part of the group.  
At the farmhouse, Lori, Maggie and Andrea are taking care of Maggie's younger sister Beth who is now conscious. Maggie brings up that Glenn has lost confidence because he still feels that their relationship made him lose focus at the shootout in the bar, hence Lori advises her to make Glenn "man up." The women eventually realize that Beth has become suicidal, hence they place her under suicide watch. Lori and Andrea argue; Andrea believes the decision to stay alive should be Beth's alone, while Lori strongly disagrees, criticizing each other in the process. Andrea then proceeds to take over responsibility for Beth as Maggie leaves for a rest. She locks Beth inside the room, opens the bathroom door, and leaves Beth alone to make her own choice implying that the pain will never subside but that Beth should just cope with it. Beth attempts suicide by using the glass of a broken mirror to slit her wrists, but this fails as Maggie and Lori manage to pry the bathroom door open in time to help Beth who is bleeding profusely but relatively okay. Andrea returns to the house to check on Beth and is confronted by a furious Maggie. Andrea reasons that her actions were done to allow Beth to explore her choices and that Beth is more convinced now more than ever that suicide is not an option. Maggie condemns her actions and forbids Andrea from ever again stepping foot inside the house.

Randall in the barn, who is being interrogated by Daryl Dixon . Randall reveals that his former group, which is composed of thirty men, had once found and raped two female teenagers that were camping with their father, forcing him to watch the attack. This subsequently convinces the group that harboring Randall poses an imminent threat to the group.  
After coming up with a decision the night before, Rick Grimes has concluded that Randall should be executed to keep his group out of jeopardy. A horrified Dale Horvath tries to convince him to abandon such plans, asserting to Rick that it would set a poor example to his son Carl . Much to his dismay, he is unable to persuade Rick to question his motives. Andrea (Laurie Holden) expresses similar sentiments, but agrees to guard the barn from Shane Walsh . Dale later learns that the group has come to a consensus in favor of killing Randall. Dale urges Hershel Greene to protest against the consensus. Hershel is indifferent on the matter, and states that he supports Rick's decision and believes that Randall may pose a threat to his daughters Beth (Emily Kinney) and Maggie (Lauren Cohan). Daryl avows to Dale that his opinions wouldn't matter, since Rick looks to Shane for validation. Dale encounters Shane, who commends him for his efforts despite having different views. He later proposes that he will protest against the consensus if he successfully convinces the group. Later, they have a discussion before the execution. Dale's argument fails to sway most of the members, and he storms out. Meanwhile, Beth has since recovered from her earlier suicide attempt. When Glenn comes to check on her condition, Hershel gives him a family heirloom representing his approval of his relationship with Maggie.

Carl becomes restless and careless, and ultimately sneaks into the barn. Randall sees him shortly thereafter, and attempts to persuade Carl to release him. Noticing the prisoner interact with Carl, Shane angrily threatens to kill him, only to be stopped by Andrea. Shane then scolds Carl for going into the barn. Carol attempts to cheer him up by mentioning that Sophia is in heaven. Carl lashes out, and insults her for believing in God. After being consulted by Rick, Carl ventures into Daryl's site and takes a gun from among his possessions. Armed, he wanders into the woods where he encounters a walker stuck along a riverbed. Carl provokes it by throwing rocks at it, and later moves to within closer range to shoot it in the head. Suddenly, the walker manages to free one leg, and tries to attack Carl. He narrowly escapes the vicinity, and upon returning to the campsite, decides not to report the walker or Daryl's missing gun.

 

At night, Randall is taken to the barn by Rick, Shane, and Daryl. As Rick prepares to shoot him, Carl shows up unannounced and urges his father to kill him. Horrified, Rick puts down the gun, causing Shane to storm out in disappointment. Meanwhile, Dale walks away from the group, across the pasture toward the woodline. He encounters a dying cow, which he discovers has been mysteriously gutted. Realizing the danger, Dales turns, but a walker ambushes him. Dale's screams alert the group, but the walker manages to rip open Dale's abdomen and severely injures him. Upon arrival, the walker is dispatched, but the group is distraught over Dale's condition. Carl is shocked to see that the walker that injured Dale was the same one he encountered earlier in the forest. Hershel informs Rick that Dale's injuries are too severe, and he would not survive. After the group comes to a quick and grievous consensus, Rick prepares to shoot Dale in the head. Daryl takes the gun from Rick's hand, who is hesitant to kill his friend, and delivers the final shot to end Dale's suffering.

08227541-2D71-41EE-8F8F-0C72612952FB-3151-00000492FF61487B.jpg  
later that night as the other sat griving around camp Daryl was still on the outskirts. he sat around his low fire thinking on many things. He thought about dale and his last words. he thought about this stranger Randall and the threat he bung to the group and then his thoughts lingered towards his vision. the vision he had a week a go about Merle and Laura. He understood Merle showing up on his mind. But why Laura. Laura had left him long ago surely she was long gone. dead even. Why would her voice echo in his head to find her? he poked the fire with the stick. timbers swirled around in the air. it brought back the memory of when they first met. they where only youngsters but he still remembered the question he asked her. he had asked Laura what was her wish. she had never answered him. not even when they were older. "what was her wish?" he asked him self. he shook if off and tried to clear his mind. he had other more important things to worry about. like how to keep the group safe, not dwelling on childish memories. he sighed and closed his eyes hoping the morning would be a brighter day.  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 27, 12 · OP · Last edited Sep 27, 12

 

  
Admin   
Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
thewalkingdead-2.gif

 

Dale's death has profoundly impacted the group cohesion. Hershel shows great hospitality - lengthening the group's stay for the approaching winter. Rick , reflecting back on Dale's last words that the group is "broken," abandons Randall's execution and plans to release the boy. Daryl asserts his status as an important member of the group. The survivors begin gathering supplies, clearing the property of nearby walkers, and fixing up Dale's RV to prepare for the upcoming winter. Given the current conditions with the swamp drying up and a large amount of cattle on the property, there's an increased risk of more walkers appearing.  
A guilt-ridden Carldiscloses his role in the events surrounding Dale's death. Shane is left speechless after Lori expresses all of her feelings to Shane, including uncertainty, regret, and appreciation towards her former lover in an attempt to keep him stationed with the group.  
While Rick is consoling Carl, Shane sneaks into Randall's holding cell in the barn without anyone's knowledge. Shane fights with himself to avoid shooting Randall right there in the barn. Instead, Shane murders Randall in the woods outside camp by breaking his neck. Shane then intentionally smashes his own face onto a tree and hides his weapon. He returns just as the camp is alerted to Randall's disappearance from the barn.  
Shane fabricates a story that Randall had escaped from his shackles, assaulted him, and stolen his weapon; providing his self-inflicted injury as proof. Fearing an armed Randall on the loose, Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Glenn go on a manhunt for the fugitive while the rest of the group gathers in the safety of the house. Shane leads Rick one direction while Daryl and Glenn comb another part of the woods. Glenn and Daryl find and kill Randall who has inexplicably reanimated from the dead as a walker. Examining the body, Daryl observes no visible bite marks on Randall; instead discovering that his death was caused by a broken neck. As they set off to regroup, both of them express confusion on how Randall became a walker.  
Elsewhere, Shane suspiciously leads Rick further away from the woods, but Rick uncovers Shane's murderous ploy. Shane drops his facade before drawing his gun on Rick. Rick refuses to engage Shane, daring him to kill an unarmed man. Rick negotiates with Shane in order to get close to him and stab him when he lowers his guard. Shane dies within seconds.  
Rick grieves his best friend, cursing and blaming Shane for forcing Rick's hand. Carl arrives on scene unexpectedly and shoots down Shane when he - like Randall - inexplicably reanimates as a walker. Rick stands over Shane's corpse in confusion. Unbeknownst to them, Carl's gunshot has attracted the attention of a horde of walkers in the nearby woods that start to advance on their location.

Following the trail of a helicopter overhead, a massive herd of walkers begins to form and migrates from the city to the countryside. They come to rest in the woods outside Hershel's farm. The herd follows the sound of a gunshot and discover the survivors' location.  
Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) and his son Carl (Chandler Riggs) return to the Greene farm, where Carl asks his father about the death of Shane Walsh, but before Rick is able to answer, he spots a large horde of walkers and the two flee to the barn. Daryl Dixon and Glenn report the death and reanimation of Randall (Michael Zegen). Lori Grimes begs Daryl to go out and search for Rick and Shane—before he can however, the group spots the invading herd and are forced to mobilize.  
The group rations their weapons and their vehicles with the objective to kill as many of the herd as they can, Hershel (Scott Wilson) intent on defending his land at risk of his own life. Rick and Carl corral the walkers in the barn and set it ablaze. After spotting the fire, Jimmy drives the RV near the barn and allows Rick and Carl to safely escape the burning barn, but he is killed when the walkers overrun the RV. Andrea (Laurie Holden) and Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas realize that their plan is not working, and decide to flee instead of fight. Lori and the other women flee the house, without Hershel who can't be budged to leave his property. Along the way, Patricia is killed and Carol Peletier is cornered by the walkers. Lori and Beth Greene (Emily Kinney) are picked up by T-Dog while Andrea leaves to help Carol escape her predicament. Rick escapes with Carl and convinces Hershel to abandon his land. Glenn and Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) flee the scene and Carol is ultimately rescued by Daryl.  
daryldixon.gif

 

In the chaos, Andrea is the only survivor left behind, but she manages to escape the farm on foot.

 

2AB8C4FE-2CBF-4C69-8FA0-8F1470BF4926-1928-0000034D341DCA1B_zps56c8653f.jpg

as Laura walked down the dark road. the night air was hot and humid. her mind Wondered as she stared at the stars in the night sky. the moon was full and lite her way. up ahead Laura saw a orange glow. she stopped and tried to figure out what it was. she started to sprint towards the light. her heart pounding as she ran. "what could it be?" she asked her self. she made her way threw the forest. leaves slapping her in the face.branches scratching her skin. she finally reached the edge of the forest in front of a field. in the distance she saw the orange glow. it was a building of sort on fire. the dead walking all around. she smiled and removed her huge knives. Laura ran down the field towards the hoard slicing and chopping. each blow striking down the undead. their bloody lifeless bodies hitting the ground.

2f417f80.jpg

soon the ground was littered with the dead. Laura wiped her blades clean. she looked around and noticed a house a couple yards a head. "wonder if any bodies home?" she asked as she made her way towards it.

 

Fleeing to the woods, Andrea fends her own against the walkers until she runs out of ammunition. Exhausted and defenseless, she is miraculously saved by a mysterious hooded figure who has two armless walker pets and wields a katana.  
The survivors eventually regroup and report their casualties (Shane, Patricia, Jimmy witnessed as dead, and Andrea who is deemed to be a lost cause). They press on, avoiding the main roads, until one of the vehicles runs out of gas. Rick assures the group that they can start anew elsewhere. When Daryl questions why Randall turned even though he wasn't bitten, Rick reveals what Dr. Edwin Jenner whispered in his ear: they are all infected carriers of the walker pathogen. Rick's held secret is met with apprehension from the group. Rick also confesses to Lori about the true events surrounding Shane's death including Carl shooting the reanimated Shane. His lack of remorse in claiming he wanted Shane dead leaves Lori visibly disturbed. Over time, the group's faith in Rick dwindles with the exception of Daryl and Hershel who trust Rick's judgment. A noise echoing in the distance places the group on high alert, but Rick does not allow anyone to investigate. Carol urges Rick to take action, causing Rick to snap, saying that he never asked that he be put in charge, and blurting out that he had killed Shane for their sake. He dares anyone to leave the safety of the camp. When nobody leaves he issues a final warning: "If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore," establishing his position as leader of the group. Afterwards it is shown that the group is unknowingly camped near a prison complex.  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 29, 12 · OP

 

  
Admin   
Elektra

125 posts  
+12 votes  
Untagged users  
tumblr_mb69ydA3w51rpbssj.gif  
tumblr_lwo9q6oxxp1r0f00bo1_400.gif  
Posted Sep 30, 12 · OP

 

  
Admin   
Cajun Mermaid ao

159 posts  
0 votes  
Admins  
Online on Site  
After a herd of walkers overran Hershel Greene (Scott Wilson)'s farm at the end of the last season, Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) and his group are now in search of a new home. Several months have passed, including winter, and Rick's wife Lori (Sarah Wayne Callies) is due to give birth any day. After being chased out of an abandoned house by remnants of the herd which still infest the area, Rick and Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus) go hunting for food and happen upon a prison complex. With the help of the other survivors, Rick manages to enter the prison courtyard, lock themselves inside the first gate, and kill all of the walkers within a fenced yard. Noting that the walkers they encountered were all prison inmates and guards, Rick believes the prison fell early and thus could still hold a large supply cache. As the group settles in for the night, he urges them to continue onward into the prison in the morning.  
Meanwhile, Andrea (Laurie Holden) has fallen severely ill since being separated from the group and being taken in by Michonne (Danai Gurira). Michonne has kept Andrea in a meat locker and encounters walkers while raiding a pharmacy to retrieve aspirin to reduce Andrea's fever. Andrea feels like a burden to Michonne and tells her to go without her, but Michonne refuses and sets out for a safer refuge with her.  
The following day, Rick and the others manage to clear the prison yard, circling up and moving as a unit to clear all walkers blocking their path. Daryl notes that one of the walkers they killed was a civilian, hinting at a possible breach of the prison's security. The group clears out a cell block to sleep in. Lori confides in Hershel, believing that her relationship with Rick and their son Carl is ruined. She thinks she has miscarried the baby after feeling no movement, and worries that the baby might reanimate inside her and devour her from the inside out, or that she could die during childbirth and endanger her family. Hershel calms her down and tries to get her to not worry about it. Rick, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn (Steven Yeun), Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas (IronE Singleton), and Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) go on a scouting mission to other parts of the prison. They forage through the pitch darkness until further progress becomes impossible. They get split up after stumbling upon a cluster of walkers and Hershel, in an attempt to back up and locate the missing Glenn and Maggie, gets bitten on the leg by a seemingly 'dead' walker. Rick chops off the bitten limb with a hatchet, in hopes that amputating the affected body part can stave off infection. As Hershel passes out from the pain and blood loss and Rick scrambles to find something to stop the bleeding, Daryl discovers that they are not alone – there are five surviving prisoners watching them.

 

After amputating Hershel's right leg, Rick (Andrew Lincoln) and his group immediately rush an unconscious Hershel from the prison cafeteria as the five prisoners watch, astounded. Carol (Melissa McBride) and Lori (Sarah Wayne Callies) immediately tend to Hershel while Rick, Daryl (Norman Reedus), and T-Dog (IronE Singleton) confront the prisoners who have followed them to their cell block. Rick learns that the prisoners have been shut away from the world for nearly a year and proceeds to describe the extent of the zombie pandemic. Rick and the prisoners come to an impasse when a few of the prisoners try to claim rights to the prison, with Rick asserting that the prison is his on account of what his group went through. The two groups compromise to share the prison on the condition that the two groups never interact. Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog pledge to help the prisoners clear out their own cell block in exchange for half of the food remaining in the cafeteria's storeroom.  
Rick's camp consoles each other as Hershel remains in critical condition. Upon returning with the food, Rick advises Hershel to be handcuffed in the precaution that he were to die and re-animate, and leaves Glenn to deal with him in that eventuality. Rick confides in Lori about the threat these prisoners may pose and contemplates killing them. Carl (Chandler Riggs) sneaks off to the prison infirmary alone to retrieve much-needed medical supplies and is scolded by his mother. At Carol's request, Glenn (Steven Yeun) escorts her to the prison yard where she kills a female walker and uses its corpse to practice giving a C-section for Lori's pregnancy, in the case Hershel does not recover. As she performs this trial surgery, she is being watched from a distance by an unknown figure. In Carol's absence, Hershel stops breathing, but Lori resuscitates him, saving his life.  
Rick arms the prisoners with blunt tools and explains how to go about combating the walkers. Although the prisoners initially ignore Rick's instructions, they quickly become accustomed to properly dispatching walkers. One prisoner, Big Tiny, breaks Rick's command and leaves formation, resulting in his being scratched by a walker. The other prisoners advocate quarantining their friend, but their de facto leader, Tomas, brutally kills him. Upon arriving at a set of double doors leading to the promised cell block, Rick orders Tomas to open one door, in order to restrict the flow of walkers exiting the block. Tomas disobeys and opens both doors, flooding the area with walkers. In the ensuing chaos, he attempts to kill Rick and then throws a walker at him when he fails – claiming he merely reacted instinctively. Unmoved, Rick kills him, and chases down Andrew, Tomas's right-hand man, who attempted to retaliate. Andrew finds himself in a courtyard full of walkers as Rick prevents his re-entry back into the prison, leaving the prisoner to die. Upon returning, Rick shows mercy to the two remaining prisoners - Axel and Oscar, who had surrendered and appeared to be uninvolved in the plot against Rick's life – by sparing their lives and allotting them the cell block as promised. Rick's group leaves the prisoners with some parting words before returning to their own cell block. Hershel is showing positive signs of recovery and is conscious when Rick arrives. Later on, Lori tries to strike up an intimate conversation with Rick, who simply thanks her for helping with Hershel, and then coldly walks away.  
The episode opens with a military helicopter flying over the countryside. However, the helicopter suffers mechanical problems and crashes into the forest. Andrea (Laurie Holden) and Michonne (Danai Gurira) witness the crash and investigate, finding two of the crew dead and the pilot, Welles, heavily injured. Before they can do anything to aid him, they hear vehicles approaching and hide. A small caravan of survivors arrive to inspect the wreckage. They rescue Welles and execute the dead crew, who are beginning to reanimate, while their leader mirrors Rick's philosophy of conserving ammunition against the walkers drawn to the crash. Michonne's walkers begin making noise, which attracts the survivors' attention, forcing Michonne to decapitate her walkers to keep them from exposing their presence. However, they are then apprehended by one of the survivors, who reveals himself to be Merle, who managed to escape from Atlanta. Merle has a knife strapped to a crude prosthetic in place of the hand he had to cut off to escape the rooftop where he was left in the first season. A feverish Andrea then faints from shock.  
Andrea and Michonne are taken to the town of Woodbury, where they are further interrogated by Merle. Merle tells them how he managed to escape from Atlanta and made his way to Woodbury, where he has become the Governor's right-hand man. Andrea recounts her escape from Hershel's farm and how she was left behind, similar to Merle. Merle still shows resentment over being trapped and left for dead. The women are then introduced to the Governor, who shows the women how Woodbury is a secure sanctuary, with high walls and heavily armed guards. They also have plenty of supplies including food, water, and electricity. The Governor also reveals that people turn into walkers regardless of how they die and asks that they stay in town in order to recover. Michonne, however, is not impressed and wants her weapons returned so she can leave as soon as possible. However, Andrea convinces her to stay a little longer in order to get more information about the town. Meanwhile, the Governor interrogates Welles, who reveals that he used to be a part of a National Guard refugee camp. While they were well-supplied and protected, somebody inside the camp turned into a walker and created a panic, causing the camp's defenses to fall from within. Only a small squad of guardsmen survived this ordeal. Welles tells the Governor of their last known position and the Governor promises that if the men are still alive, he will find and rescue them.  
The next morning, the Governor and his chief advisor Milton join Andrea and Michonne for breakfast with the intention of prying more information from them. Andrea is receptive to the Governor's charisma, but Michonne remains aloof during the conversation. Michonne expresses her distrust of the Governor and her intentions of leaving the community to Andrea who is otherwise convinced that Woodbury is the perfect sanctuary. Outside Woodbury, the Governor tracks down the surviving National Guardsmen. However, instead of helping them, the Governor has his men ambush and kill all of the guardsmen, and then take their vehicles and supplies for themselves. Upon his return, the Governor lies and tells the townspeople how the guardsmen had already fallen to the walkers, and stresses how essential Woodbury is to their survival.  
That night, unable to sleep, the Governor opens a locked door in his mansion and goes inside, where he sits in a chair and stares at aquarium tanks filled with decapitated walker heads, two of which are the heads of Michonne's "pet" walkers, and one of which is the head of Welles.  
"Killer Within" opens as an unidentified individual sets up the remnants of a deer carcass as a trail to attract walkers (see zombies). As the walkers begin to follow the trail, the individual successfully breaks the lock to the prison gate, simultaneously placing the carcass' heart nearby.  
Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln) discusses with Carol Peletier (Melissa McBride), Daryl Dixon (Norman Reedus), Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan), Glenn (Steven Yeun), and Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas (IronE Singleton) the disposing of the rotting corpses and other tasks required to make the prison their permanent home. The group is approached by prisoners Axel (Lew Temple) and Oscar (Vincent Ward), who are visibly distraught and plead to be part of the clan. An adamant Rick declines their pleas, and abides by a compromise initiated between the two groups. T-Dog sympathizes with the prisoners, and is open to the idea of letting them join, but Maggie, Glenn and Daryl disappear and Rick insists that the prisoners keep to their cell block. Axel and Oscar refuse because their cell block is full of bodies. Rick has the two prisoners caged, intending to cast them out with one week's supplies.  
A suspicious Michonne examines the National Guard vehicles retrieved by the Governor and his men. She notices numerous bullet holes and detects bloodstains in one of them. Once the Governor arrives, Michonne interrogates him about the details of the soldiers' deaths. The Governor ignores her questions and attempts to convince her to stay at Woodbury. After their confrontation, Michonne tells Andrea of her plans to migrate to the coast.  
Hershel Greene (Scott Wilson) takes his first steps after having his right leg amputated and is assisted by his daughter Beth Greene (Emily Kinney), Lori Grimes, and her son Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs). The group's celebration abruptly ends as a horde of walkers unexpectedly invades the courtyard. The ensuing chaos forces the group to disperse. During the commotion, T-Dog is bitten on the shoulder. Rick, Daryl and Glenn rush in from outside the fences and Glenn finds the gate's lock broken and chains cut, leading Rick to believe that Axel and Oscar are responsible. But when the prison sirens sound off, attracting more walkers, it is clear that someone else is to blame. Oscar explains that the back-up generators are powering the alarms and they decide to work together to shut them down.  
In Woodbury, Andrea gives Merle Dixon (Michael Rooker) the location to Hershel's farm. Merle asks her to join him on his journey to search for Daryl, but she declines. The Governor similarly denies Merle's request to search for his brother, but changes his mind and agrees to let Merle go with the Governor in tow on the condition that he obtain more information first. The Governor begins to develop a relationship with Andrea, who decides to stay in Woodbury for the time being, much to Michonne's dismay.  
Carol offers assistance to a wounded T-Dog, but he refuses, given his injury. After being blocked in the corridor on both sides, T-Dog sacrifices himself to ensure Carol's safety. Horrified at the sight of walkers eating T-Dog while still alive, Carol flees. On the other side of the building, Lori goes into labor. Carl successfully finds them refuge in the boiler room. However, as Lori begins to push through her contractions, she begins to bleed profusely. Realizing that she will not survive childbirth, Lori reconciles with Carl and follows through with a fatal caesarian section conducted by Maggie. A distraught Carl later shoots Lori's corpse to prevent reanimation.  
Andrew (Markice Moore), the prisoner Rick had previously left at the hands of the walkers, reveals himself to be the perpetrator when he attacks Rick from behind as he arrives in the generator room with Daryl and Oscar. As the two men scuffle, Daryl secures the door against multiple walkers and Oscar picks up Rick's gun. Andrew pressures him to kill Rick, but Oscar kills Andrew instead. Oscar hands the gun back to Rick, who shuts off the emergency generators. Glenn and Axel join them and on their way out the five discover T-Dog's remains as well as Carol's head-wrap, leading them to presume that she too had died. They reunite with Beth and Hershel out in the courtyard. As Rick prepares to go back in search of the others, Carl and Maggie emerge with the baby. First perplexed by the absence of Lori, Rick collapses when he realizes that she is dead.

Laura stayed in barn for the winter. she noticed alot of thing were left behind. "Who ever was here left in a hurry." she said to her self gathering supplies. she noticed the pictures on the fridge. smiling she touched one touched one of them. she though to her self how the world use to be. family, friend, but now just death. she cleared the lump that gathered in her throat as she walked out. her bags filled with provisions she made her way to the door. she turned back and looked in the house. this was once some ones home. probably had been for generations. "thank you." she said thanking the spirits of the home that granted her safety and refuge. Laura lowered her head and walked out. Being alone she had lots of time to think of her past and the road that lead her to her current situation. her mind wondered to Daryl. "Wonder if the good ole boys are still alive?" she smirked to her self. she threw her bags in the back of an old truck and took off down the road. the warm breeze was whipping through her blond hair. the winter was harsh and cold and she was glad to have the warm sun on her skin again.

Back at the prison scene where the previous episode ended, the survivors gather themselves after their losses and face the challenge of caring for a newborn baby girl - with the exception of Rick who, traumatized over Lori's death, abandons his responsibilities as a parent and wordlessly storms into the prison with an axe to take out his grief on the walkers. Daryl steps up to lead the group and goes with Maggie to scout for infant formula and other needed baby supplies. Glenn, Axel, and Oscar dig graves for Lori, T-Dog, and Carol. Despite the apparent goodwill of the surviving prisoners, Glenn resents them for the losses the group suffered due to Andrew's sabotage. Later on, Glenn follows a trail of dismembered walkers that Rick left in his wake in the prison corridors. Glenn pleads for Rick to stop but, covered in blood and with a tenuous grip on sanity, Rick throws Glenn against a wall and physically intimidates the younger man into leaving him alone.  
The town of Woodbury prepares for an evening of celebration. It is revealed that the Governor keeps his walker-daughter, Penny, in his home. Michonne sneaks inside to retrieve her sword, and while there she reads a notebook that ends with the name Penny followed by countless tally marks, hears what is presumably Penny scratching behind a locked door, and overhears Milton mentioning his experiments which are being pushed back to allow for the celebration on account of a shortage of power. Exiting through a back window, Michonne stumbles into a courtyard containing several caged walkers, which she releases and kills with her sword. A town member carrying a bloody bucket (presumably to feed the walkers) catches her and she is brought to a private meeting with the Governor, who unsuccessfully attempts to recruit her for the "research team". The walkers she killed are then replaced by others collected by Merle, Milton and other "research team" members from pit-traps set outside of town.  
The Governor argues with Andrea that something needs to be done about her friend, who is becoming a source of tension in the town. Michonne tries to convince Andrea that they must escape immediately because she believes the Governor would never let them leave willingly. As a test of her theory, the pair gather their belongings and approach Woodbury's front gate to leave and, after a brief delay, Merle opens it for them. Although her theory is seemingly disproved, Michonne is still adamant about leaving. Andrea finally admits that she won't leave because she can't take another eight months outside in fear for her life. Unable to do anything more to convince Andrea, Michonne leaves on her own. That evening, the Governor leads Andrea to a raucous gathering that the townsfolk have been looking forward to all day: a sparring match between Merle and Martinez while surrounded by chained, toothless walkers. The spectacle shocks Andrea, who describes it as "barbaric" and misleading, but the Governor insists it is "fun" and teaches the residents to not be afraid.  
Daryl and Maggie find an abandoned daycare center where they gather supplies needed for the baby and then return at night. While Daryl feeds the baby, he asks what her name is. Carl contemplates possible names, reminiscing about all of the girls and women the group has lost. In the mean time, Rick continues wandering through the prison until he discovers the boiler room where Lori died and a fat, lethargic walker that presumably ate her (now missing) corpse. After killing the walker he considers knifing open its stomach before stabbing it instead.  
The next morning, Daryl lays a Cherokee Rose on Carol's grave – referencing a legend about the flower he once told her following Sophia's disappearance during the second season. Rick sits in the boiler room, hearing the imagined cry of a baby that is interrupted by a nearby ringing phone. This surprise knocks him out of his stupor and he picks up the receiver and, in his only line of the episode, answers, "Hello."  
Picking up from the previous episode, Rick answers a series of telephone calls while in the prison's boiler room. The first caller claims to be in a safe place and promises to call back soon. Later, a man rings and Rick pleads for refuge for his group; the man asks for justification for Rick's killing of other people, and then cuts the conversation when Rick refuses to explain his wife's death. Hershel listens to the phone and hears static on the line. A third call draws confessions and justifications from Rick about his refusal to speak of his wife's death, and mentions his name, causing Rick to question her on her knowledge before she hangs up. But the fourth caller he recognizes as his dead wife, Lori – the previous callers being Amy, Jim and Jacqui, who all died in the first season. Realizing that he has to get a grip on himself and face reality, Rick cleans up to see his newborn daughter.  
At Woodbury, Andrea volunteers for sentry duty and is assigned to train with the bow under the supervision of another woman. But when a walker approaches and the woman's two arrows fail to stop him, Andrea breaks the rules by jumping down from the wall to enthusiastically kill the walker with a knife. Called before the Governor, she confesses that she did enjoy the fights of the previous evening, after criticizing them before, and she and the Governor grow closer and have sex.  
Meanwhile, Merle has been sent with three others to hunt Michonne. She ambushes the party, kills two of them, and gets shot in the leg by Merle while fleeing into the forest. Left with only an inexperienced zombie-fighter named Gargulio, Merle continues the pursuit. Their next fight with her is interrupted by walkers, and both Michonne and Merle are pinned down. Michonne slices at a walker, spilling its entrails on her, while Merle is saved by Gargulio. Seeing that Michonne has escaped again and is heading for the dangerous Red Zone, Merle calls off the hunt. When Gargulio refuses to lie to the Governor about having killed Michonne, Merle kills him.  
Glenn and Maggie are on a scavenging run for baby food and other supplies when they are approached from opposite directions by Michonne and Merle. Tired, wounded and uncertain, Michonne hides and watches as Merle confronts Glenn and Maggie. At first Merle appears relaxed, asking about his brother Daryl, but he then takes Maggie hostage and forces Glenn to drive them to Woodbury. When they arrive, Merle claims to the Governor that Michonne is dead although the Governor notices that he has neither her head nor her sword as proof. They plan to interrogate Glenn and Maggie in order to obtain their group's location. Michonne, who has found that "wearing" walker blood and innards allows her to pass among them unnoticed, arrives at the prison first where she is spotted by Rick.  
Meanwhile, Daryl is clearing out an area of the prison with Oscar and Carl when he finds Carol's knife lodged in a walker's neck. After much agonizing over what is behind the last door, Daryl opens it to find Carol alive and exhausted.  
The episode opens with Merle interrogating Glenn in a dark room with his arms duct-taped to a chair. They discuss how Merle was left on the rooftop and Merle again asks where he can find his brother, Daryl, but Glenn won't betray the group's whereabouts. Merle then threatens to hurt Maggie, who is shown being held in another room as if reacting to the tension of Glenn's interrogation (although the distinctly different construction suggests the rooms are in totally separate buildings). Glenn headbutts Merle when he gets too close, and Merle begins beating Glenn in return. Later, Glenn claims that his large, battle-hardened group will be coming to rescue him, naming several people from the Atlanta group who have since died, as well as Andrea, all of whom (with the exception of Shane) Merle already knows the fate of, which gives away Glenn's deceit.  
Meanwhile, outside the prison fence, a walker reacts to the blood from Michonne's leg wound and she collapses while defending herself. Rick and Carl shoot the walkers and, determining that her wound is from a gunshot, Rick brings her inside the prison. Michonne is stripped of her weapon, promised medical care, and held in isolation much as her initial treatment at Woodbury, and she remains tight-lipped and won't even tell them her name.  
Michonne is locked up while Daryl brings Rick, Hershel and Carl further into the cell block and surprises them with Carol, who is alive, rested and back on her feet. While there are seldom words spoke, Carol quickly realizes that Lori had died during child birth. The group then finally shares the pain of Lori's death with Rick, as tears are shed once again. Michonne observes this heartfelt reunion from her prison.  
The basket of supplies that Michonne brought, including baby formula, suggests to the group that she knows something, and Michonne admits that she found the prison after overhearing Glenn and Maggie who were taken by the same man who shot her. Determined to find their missing people, at first Rick tortures Michonne by squeezing her leg wound and Daryl threatens to kill her, but then Rick calms down and reminds Michonne that she came to them for a reason, Michonne tells them about Woodbury and The Governor (though she fails to mention Merle's name or Andrea). Although Woodbury is well-defended against walkers, Michonne claims that she could get them inside the town's walls.  
At Woodbury, Andrea is happily continuing her affair with The Governor, who keeps her ignorant of Glenn and Maggie's capture by having her help Milton with a project which will take all day. In his lab, Milton has elderly Michael Coleman (Peter Kulas) who is dying of prostate cancer and who has volunteered for Milton's experiment to test memory retention after reanimation, asking a series of questions accompanied by visual and auditory cues. However, after he passes from natural causes and reanimates, the former Mr Coleman shows no sign of understanding and when Milton removes a restraint that the walker might respond more freely Andrea is forced to kill it before it can bite Milton. Both exit the room, disturbed by the event.  
Frustrated with Glenn's loyalty to the group which abandoned him, Merle gives him a taste of what he faced on the rooftop by leaving him alone in the room with a loose walker. Glenn fights it off and manages to smash the chair, using a chair arm still duct-taped to him to fend off the walker's bite then stabbing it through the temple with a broken piece of wood. With nothing else to break Glenn, the Governor interrogates Maggie himself, exerting dominant behaviour and making her take off her shirt and bra before threatening her with rape. Seeing that Maggie still will not break despite all this, the Governor leaves her alone.  
Rick reconciles with his son and names the new baby "Judith," and later thanks Daryl for taking care of things while he was sorting himself out. Several volunteer to go to Woodbury, including Beth and Axel, but in the end Rick limits the team to four: himself, Daryl, Oscar and Michonne. They arm themselves, also taking tear gas and flashbangs from the prison, and drive until they are a mile or two from the town before proceeding on foot through a wooded area so as to avoid the Governor's patrols. They have not travelled far when they find themselves surrounded by dozens of walkers and flee into a cabin for shelter. The cabin proves to be the home of a hermit (Alex Van) who panics, holding Rick at gunpoint, and acting as if the world hasn't changed. Rick knocks his gun away, causing him to run for the door, but Michonne kills him to prevent him from letting the walkers in. They throw his corpse outside and escape while the walkers are busy feeding.  
The Governor finally brings Glenn and Maggie together, implicitly threatening Maggie in front of Glenn who still won't talk. However, when the Governor threatens to shoot Glenn, Maggie confesses that their group, only ten strong, is at the prison near Newnan. The Governor leaves Maggie and Glenn together.  
The Governor is somewhat shaken that such a small group was able to clear the prison deep within the Red Zone, a task which Merle had claimed was impossible, and how tough the group must be (considering the enormity of the task they have accomplished and Glenn's performance against the walker). The Governor shows signs of paranoia, thinking that either the group at the prison is much larger or that his own people have been misleading him about the dangers in the Red Zone. He directly asks Merle about his loyalties, to which Merle responds that his loyalties are with Woodbury. The Governor instructs Merle and Caesar to take a small group and scout out the prison to see exactly what they're up against.  
Shortly after nightfall, Rick's group approach Woodbury along the cover of a freight train, and look up at the town's fortified gates. Unseen to them on the other side of the wall, Andrea returns to the Governor's apartment. Although the result of Milton's experiment was foreseeable to her, the man's death and Milton's crushed hopes for the walkers moved her deeply. The Governor holds Andrea and assures her that everything is going to be alright.

Lara's car had ran out of gas a couple days ago. didn't bother her none. she liked the walk though the woods. nature in its true form. she encountered many dead but nothing she couldn't Handel. Laura sand to herself as she mowed down the corpses. the one thing she was missing was music. at one point when she was younger she wanted to be a singer, but put that aside. now it was something for her to do to keep her self from going crazy. loneliness was setting in. she missed human contact. Laura missed talking to another human being. all that she seem to run in to was the dead. was she the last person alive? she thought to her self as she sang loudly with the birds.

The episode opens showing a new group of five, led by Tyreese (Chad Coleman), fighting their way through walker-infested woods. The slowest of the group, Donna (Cherie Dvorak), is bitten, though Tyreese has enough compassion to bring her along until her husband Allen (Daniel Thomas May) and son Ben (Tyler Chase) are psychologically ready to let her go. They head through a fence and collapsed wall into the back of the prison.  
At the prison, Carol Peletier (Melissa McBride) reprimands lonesome Axel (Lew Temple) for flirting with seventeen-year old Beth Greene (Emily Kinney). Learning that Carol isn't a lesbian (a notion which he had assumed due to Carol's short hairstyle), Axel propositions her but she flatly turns him down. After hearing numerous screams, Carl Grimes (Chandler Riggs) discovers and rescues Tyreese's group, bringing them into a section of the group's cell block. Upon realizing that Donna has succumbed to her infection, Tyreese prepares to finish her off, but Carl locks them in for safety, to Tyreese's understanding.  
In Woodbury, Andrea (Laurie Holden) happens upon one of the Governor's (David Morrissey) family photos in which she bears a striking resemblance to his late wife. Seeing it, the Governor checks on his walker-daughter, Penny (Kylie Szymanski), and struggles to make a personal connection with it. When it shows more interest in a bowl of meat than his efforts, he angrily hoods the walker and shoves it back into its cage.  
When Glenn and Maggie Greene (Lauren Cohan) unsuccessfully attempt escape, the Governor orders Merle Dixon (Michael to execute them. Merle's group is overwhelmed by an ambush planned by Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln), Michonne (Danai , Daryl Dixon and Oscar , who rescue Glenn and Maggie. As they withdraw to a vacant house, Michonne slips away, leading the group to become suspicious. Glenn reveals to Daryl that Merle, his older brother, is in Woodbury and among the Governor's men. Daryl wants to stay and find Merle, but Rick begs Daryl to help them get Glenn and Maggie out. Meanwhile, the Governor responds to the invasion by giving his people shoot-to-kill orders. He tries to keep Andrea out of danger and ignorant of the truth by sending her knocking on doors to enforce the curfew.  
Michonne, who had been waiting for the Governor's arrival at his residence, hears and discovers Penny. The Governor eventually finds Michonne with Penny, and disarms himself, begging that his daughter be spared, but Michonne retaliates by killing the walker. Driven into anger by Michonne's actions, the Governor assaults her, destroying the aquariums in his secret room containing walker heads in the process. Michonne eventually stabs the Governor's right eye with a shard of glass, and attempts to finish him off, but Andrea arrives and holds her at gunpoint, leading her to flee. Andrea then tends to the Governor, who cradles his daughter's remains in grief and is then brought into medical care. While his wounds are being treated, the Governor avoids Andrea's questions about his secret room, and angrily confronts Merle, who had said that Michonne had been executed before.  
Using smoke grenades for cover, Rick's group eventually reaches the walls of Woodbury. Daryl provides cover fire as the others move across open ground for the wall. Rick hesitates when he hallucinates his deceased nemesis Shane Walsh (Jon Bernthal) advancing through the smoke, allowing a gunman to shoot Oscar; Maggie puts a bullet in Oscar's head to prevent reanimation. Rick, Glenn and Maggie proceed to escape over the gate where they meet up with Michonne. She is questioned by the three, although she pleads that she can still be useful to them. The Governor calls a town meeting, where he reports that they have been attacked by terrorists brought by Merle, as well as bringing forth a captured Daryl, reuniting the brothers. With the town calling out for vengeance killings, the Governor leaves Merle and Daryl in the center of the fighting ring - with a stunned Andrea looking on.

Daryl and Merle are in the zombie arena in front of all Woodbury, and they are ordered to fight to the death. After a brief fight between the Dixon brothers, semi-restrained walkers are brought into the ring. The brothers don’t have to fight them for long though, as Rick and Maggie fire shots and a smoke bomb at the crowd, giving Daryl and Merle a chance to escape with them.  
They regroup with Glenn and Michonne at the car, but there’s one problem - Merle's presence is unwelcome. Despite needing fighters for expected retaliation from Woodbury, Rick refuses to bring either Merle or Michonne back to the group. Daryl understands but won't leave his brother again, and he and Merle disappear into the woods.

 

Meanwhile, at the prison, Hershel, Beth and Axel visit Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben. The newcomers claim to have been with a group of 25 before their camp was overrun about 6-7 weeks ago. Although they seem to be making friends, Carl keeps them locked up and Hershel tells Tyreese not to get too comfortable because the decision for them to stay is not his to make. Tyreese asks him who it’s up to, but Hershel does not answer and leaves their cell. Later, Allen hatches a plan to overpower Carol and Carl while out in the yard to bury Donna, but Tyreese and his sister Sasha refuse to back that play.  
While securing alternate transportation, Glenn blames Rick for forcing Daryl away, not taking the opportunity to assassinate The Governor, and generally making a bad situation worse. Maggie suggests talking things over after they get back and have some rest, but an unhappy Glenn is done talking.  
There is unrest in Woodbury as The Governor has withdrawn into his apartment, leaving the townspeople even more agitated. A small convoy of residents have packed their belongings and demand to leave, but all the noise and activity has attracted walkers outside the gates. A small number of walkers also find their way inside and attack a couple residents on the open street. The Governor steps out of his apartment to euthanize one of the victims then returns without saying a word to the frightened crowd.  
Rick, Glenn, and Maggie return to the prison and are greeted at the gates by Carl and Carol. Carl hugs his father, happy that he is back. Carol looks around for Daryl and begins to panic when she doesn’t see him. Rick reassures her that he alive and well, but ran into his brother and took off with him. Carol can’t believe he is gone and asks Rick several times if he really is gone.  
Andrea asks The Governor to calm the people of Woodbury but he takes a tough war-time stance, holding Rick's group responsible for seven deaths, and Andrea realizes that he'd kept knowledge of her friends a secret while sleeping with her. He coldly tells her that she made no commitment to the town and so he had no reason to tell her.  
Tyreese and his people see Rick as he passes by to enter the cell block. Rick glances at them but continues walking and doesn’t grace the expectant people with a single word. Rick goes straight to his infant daughter Judith but she cries in his arms, haunting him. As Beth puts Judith down, she and Carol discuss Daryl's leaving the group. Beth doesn’t think they are as strong without Daryl, but Carol understands why Daryl chose his brother. Carol also reflects on how she might have reacted if her abusive husband Ed had shown up. They then put Judith to sleep in a lined mail crate that reads ‘Lil’ AssKicker.  
Hershel patches up Glenn's injuries. It doesn’t take long for Hershel to notice that there’s a strange distance between Glenn and Maggie, who refuse to discuss their ordeal.  
In The Governor's stead, Milton steps-up and reports the facts to the unhappy townsfolk. Andrea speaks with more inspirational words about rebuilding and persevering, and wins over the crowd.  
Back at the prison, Rick's group, now together with the exceptions of Daryl and Andrea, discuss if Tyreese and his group should stay. Rick finally goes out to talk to them, ignoring an offered hand as Tyreese introduces himself. Tyreese asks to stay, promising to keep out of their hair and scavenge for their own food and supplies, and to help with any trouble. Sasha pleads with Rick, and the group all want the new people to stay. However, after what they've gone through previously Rick is unwilling to give the newcomers a chance. Rick then hallucinates his dead wife Lori looking over him and in a mad outburst orders Tyreese's group to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl followed behind Merle. He wished he could have gone back with his friends. they were like his family. the group had been through so much together, but rick didn't want Merle. Daryl had just found his brother and he couldn't leave him again. he was torn between two worlds. Merle ran his mouth ahead of him, but Daryl didn't pay any attention. Daryl looked around the woods as they walked. searching for any sign of animals or a threat. his trusty crossbow to his shoulder, pulled back and ready to strike.

Laura crunched through the leaves stopping to drink the rest of her water. she need to find a stream and soon she though to her self. she sighed as she screwed the cap back on. "What I would do for a icey!" she grunted to her self. not much farther down her path she heard the sound of water. "Oh thank god." she smiled as she speed walked closer to it. the stream was rather large. it wasn't as big as a bayou, but it was a good size creek. she put her stuff down and knelt down. she dipped her hands in the cool water and splashed it on her face. she repeated this a couple time allowing the water to run down her face, she wiped the excess off slowly. Laura sang to her self as she filled up her bottles.

Merle stopped and looked at his brother. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. Daryl nodded and raised his crossbow. the two brothers walked slowly towards the sinning. Something was familiar Daryl though to him self. his though flashback to him and Laura. how she would sing him to sleep while running her fingers through his hair. He pushed the memory a side and trotted on behind his brother.  
2dan72g.gif tumblr_ndtco8qoGx1scq7hzo2_400.gif  
Posted Feb 11, 13

 

  
Admin   
Cajun Mermaid ao

159 posts  
0 votes  
Admins  
Online on Site  
From the outside prison catwalk, Rick spots a woman in a long white satin gown standing by the graves. When he approaches, she disappears and reappears outside the fence. He rushes through the gate, leaving it open, and recognizes her as Lori. She cradles his face. Michonne watches from the distance as Rick stands outside the fence, seeing that he is interacting with himself rather than an actual person. She closes the gate.  
In Woodbury, the Governor compliments Andrea on her speech and asks her to take over leadership of Woodbury. He says that he is no longer fit to lead the people, but that she is. Meanwhile, Daryl and Merle bicker in the forest. Daryl pines for life back at the prison, but Merle predicts the Governor will slaughter everyone there.  
Glenn makes an executive decision to fortify the prison against the Governor, despite Hershel's suggestion that they flee. He explains that having a newborn and Hershel's one leg makes them too vulnerable to flee. Glenn enlists Carl to help investigate the overlooked breach near the prison's administrative area, where Tyreese and his group, as well as groups of walkers, found their way inside.  
The Governor visits Milton in his lab. He asks if he can still count on Milton's allegiance. Milton reassures the Governor, who then asks him to keep tabs on Andrea. Later, Andrea asks Karen and Milton for Martinez and the Governor's whereabouts. They tell her the two left Woodbury but dodge further questions.  
Back at the prison, Glenn and Carl inform the group that the boiler room is overrun with walkers again. Hershel again advises a retreat, but Glenn ignores him and says he and Maggie will go to the far side of the prison to look for the breach. Hershel questions Maggie's readiness for that task.  
Glenn finds Maggie alone in her cell. He insists they talk about her encounter with the Governor and asks if she were raped. She snaps at him before telling him all that happened and answering that she was not raped. Glenn reaches out to her and she shoves him away, bitterly asking if he feels better now that he knows the full story.  
On the outside catwalk, Carol and Axel establish a barricade in preparation for the impending showdown with the Governor. Axel tells Carol that he was sent to prison for armed robbery, although he had held up a gas station with a water pistol, because the authorities' search of his home turned up his brother's gun. He flirts as Carol shows him how to use a real one.  
Meanwhile, Merle and Daryl encounter a Mexican family of survivors under attack by walkers. Daryl immediately goes to their rescue, killing off walkers with his crossbow. Merle half-heartedly assists. When all the walkers are dead, Merle issues a racial slur and briefly aims his gun at the father in warning before searching through their vehicle for supplies, while the mother and a baby are in the car bawling. Daryl points his crossbow at Merle and instructs the family to drive away, then stalks off, leaving Merle alone. Merle follows Daryl into the forest and chastises him for risking his life to help strangers. He reminds Daryl that they had planned to rob the encampment outside of Atlanta but did not, only because Merle was not there to help carry it through. They grapple and Daryl's shirt rips, revealing childhood scars from their father's beatings. Merle apologetically says he was unaware of the beatings. Daryl insists he did, because their father beat Merle as well and that that's why Merle left. Merle says that he had to leave; otherwise, he would have killed their father. Daryl stalks away, telling Merle that he is going back where he belongs. Merle complains that the prison group would never accept him.  
Outside the prison, Hershel tries to stop Glenn from going off on his own. He warns Glenn that his rage will get himself killed. Glenn says that with Rick's not being in his right mind and Daryl's departure from the group, he is now the default leader. He ignores Hershel's concern about his well-being and drives off. Hershel calls to a disoriented Rick from the prison fence. He tells him the group needs him as a leader more than ever and Glenn cannot fill his leadership role; he fears that Glenn is being reckless. Rick confesses that he is seeing Lori. He knows it is a hallucination, but feels there has got to be a reason he is seeing her. He walks back into the forest against Hershel's wishes.  
In the courtyard, Carol and Axel chat. Suddenly, a bullet hits Axel in the head, killing him instantly. The Governor, stationed at the treeline, lowers his rifle. Rick's group runs for cover as the Governor and his men attack. Gunfire erupts on both sides, with Maggie's eventually killing a Woodbury soldier stationed in the prison yard's guard tower. A bread truck crashes through the prison's inner and outer gates and stops in the yard. The Governor smiles as the back door opens and walkers stream out. The Governor drives off as the survivors struggle with the walkers.  
Outside the fence, Rick is out of ammunition and surrounded by walkers, one of which is about to bite him. He is rescued by Daryl and Merle, who have returned to the prison. Together, they kill the remaining walkers outside the fence. Momentarily safe, Rick stares darkly into the prison yard, now swarming with walkers. Inside the gate, Maggie and Glenn, their differences seemingly repaired, touch each other affectionately as they and the other survivors inside the gate gaze outward.

Following the Governor's (David Morrissey) brief but costly attack on the prison, Hershel (Scott Wilson) wants to abandon it. Merle (Michael Rooker) points out that it is now too late for that, as the Governor has had more than enough time to block all possible escape routes. Rick and Glenn, however, argue that the group stay, but they don't have enough ammunition to clear out the walkers and the Governor can simply besiege the prison and starve them out. Hershel challenges Rick to get his head clear so that he can lead them, and even Carl sees his father would benefit from some rest and suggests that he let Hershel and Daryl take charge.  
Woodbury is arming up for total war at the direction of the Governor. Civilians, including women and children, are given weapons to prepare for combat. Andrea is disturbed by this and asks to leave to negotiate a peace with the prison, but the Governor discourages her, implying that she will not be welcomed back if she leaves.  
Andrea asks Milton's help so she can sneak out, which Milton reports back to the Governor (as per his earlier instructions). The Governor decides to give her a little rope and tells Milton to become Andrea's accomplice, that she will continue to confide in Milton who will report to him. In the woods, Milton helps Andrea capture and cripple a Walker, hacking off its arms and breaking its jaws as she'd learned from Michonne. While they are doing so, Tyreese's group come upon them. Milton agrees to take the four back to Woodbury while Andrea leaves with her crippled walker for the prison.  
At the prison, Glenn quietly suggests handing Merle over to the Governor in a desperate hope of appeasing him. Merle meanwhile tries to make amends with Michonne for trying to kill her.  
Andrea's arrival at the prison is met with distrust, especially from Rick, who handles her harshly while searching her for weapons. After catching up on the deaths the group has suffered, she warns them that Woodbury is getting ready for a war and offers to negotiate a truce. Believing that peace is not an option, Rick tells Andrea to help them sneak inside Woodbury for a surprise attack, but she refuses. Michonne later tells Andrea that the Governor sent Merle to kill her, demonstrating that he won't allow anyone alive who isn't under his control.  
At Woodbury, Tyreese's group have been brought to the infirmary building where they are cleaned up and the Governor gives them his friendly welcome-speech and discusses their ordeals. Allen reveals that they'd been at the prison, where they were chased out by Rick. Tyreese gives the Governor the same offer he'd made to Rick, to help out and earn their keep. The Governor asks them if they could provide a layout of the prison. Allen and Tyreese, wanting admission into Woodbury, gladly agree while Sasha remains reluctant.  
While Andrea is visiting Judith, Carol quietly pressures her to assassinate the Governor. The group give Andrea a car for her return trip to Woodbury, where she is again welcomed with an array of weapons pointed at her. She gives the Governor a full report. Later, in his bedroom when he is asleep, Andrea brings a knife to the Governor's throat and contemplates killing him, but cannot bring herself to do so.  
Rick Grimes (Andrew Lincoln), his son Carl (Chandler Riggs), and Michonne (Danai Gurira) go on a scouting run to retrieve weapons in preparation for an impending attack by The Governor (David Morrissey). Along the way, the group passes a lone hitchhiker (Russ Comegys) and ignores his pleas to stop.  
Carl expresses to his father his reservations about Michonne. They return to Rick and Carl's hometown and enter the police station where Rick previously worked but find the weapons locker is empty. The group then plans to retrieve guns from local establishments whose gun permits Rick signed, but they discover the entire community has been booby-trapped. A walker becomes entangled in one of the traps near where the group is walking, and a masked man on a rooftop shoots it. He then orders the three to drop their weapons and shoes and leave. However, the group retaliates, and in the ensuing gunfire Carl shoots him. The unconscious man is revealed to be Morgan Jones (Lennie James), the man who helped Rick recover from his coma.  
The three carry Morgan into his apartment, where they realize Morgan has taken the weapons from the police station. They also discover a map that details the layout and status of the community, which indicates Rick's former house has been "burned out".  
Michonne and Carl begin packing up the weapons, but Rick refuses to leave until Morgan awakens. Carl decides to retrieve a crib for his baby sister, Judith. However, Rick allows him to go under the condition that Michonne accompanies him; Carl reluctantly agrees.  
When Morgan wakes up, he attacks Rick and tries to kill him, ultimately stabbing his shoulder. Rick restrains him and tries to help Morgan recall who he is and what Morgan did for him. Morgan explains that he attempted to contact Rick on the walkie-talkie, but Rick was never there. Rick explains he also tried to contact Morgan every morning, but eventually had no choice but to move his group increasingly far from Morgan's location, thus moving out of range.  
Rick realizes Morgan has become nihilistic and insane after witnessing his son, Duane, get bitten and killed by his undead wife, whom he was unable to kill until she bit Duane. Rick urges Morgan to join them at the prison. Morgan declines, stating his understanding that Rick needs more guns because the prison is unsafe, and Morgan does not want to watch everyone die. He warns that Rick will be killed "by teeth or bullets", and eventually allows him to gather some of his weapons and leave.  
Meanwhile, Carl tries to elude Michonne, who notices that he has bypassed the baby store where the crib is located. Carl instead travels to a café to retrieve a family picture of him and his parents, which he plans to give to Judith so she will know what her mother looks like. The café is filled with walkers, and Carl devises a method to distract them. Nonetheless, a walker grabs Carl, and Michonne saves him. On their way out, Carl and Michonne become surrounded by walkers, forcing Carl to drop the photo and cooperate with Michonne in order to escape.  
Michonne returns to the café and retrieves the photo for Carl and another gift for Judith (a papier-mâché cat sculpture), proving her worth to him. The two collect their intended items, a crib for Judith, and other baby supplies, and return to Morgan's apartment. Carl apologizes to Morgan for shooting him, and Morgan tells Carl to never be sorry.  
Rick privately asks Carl how things fared with Michonne. Carl replies, "She may be one of us".  
Michonne approaches Rick and tells him she saw him talking to dead people. She reassures him by confiding she used to talk to her deceased boyfriend.  
As the three drive back to the prison, they see where Morgan has burned piles of vanquished walkers. They eventually come across the torn-apart corpse of the hitchhiker, pull over to pick up his backpack, and then continue on.

The episode opens with Rick (Andrew Lincoln), Daryl (Norman Reedus), and Hershel (Scott Wilson)'s arriving at an abandoned feed store. They ready weapons and quietly scout the area. Rick enters a barn, in which a table has been set up with two chairs. As Rick approaches, The Governor (David Morrissey) steps out of the shadows, shows himself to be unarmed, and says they have a lot to talk about. Secretly, The Governor has taped a pistol under the table, pointed at Rick.  
Outside the barn, Daryl and Hershel meet with Martinez (Jose Pablo Cantillo), Milton (Dallas Roberts), and Andrea (Laurie Holden). Andrea seems to have brokered the summit and enters the barn to join the negotiations. Rick suggests a clear territorial division with a river as an uncrossable border, but The Governor refuses and says he's present only to accept the surrender of Rick's group. The Governor asks Andrea to leave, and Rick seconds his request, stating that he came to talk with The Governor.  
The Governor tries different approaches to see what works on Rick, blaming Merle (Michael Rooker) for his atrocities, offering whiskey, commenting about Rick's being cuckolded and raising another man's child, advising Rick his group is under surveillance and the Governor knows about their new weapons, warning that Woodbury has superior manpower and firepower, telling a sympathetic story about his wife's death, and showing his injuries at Michonne's (Danai Gurira) hands. Ultimately, The Governor offers peace if Rick will hand over Michonne at the barn in two days' time; the alternative would be The Governor's annihilation of the prison group. Rick appears unmoved by The Governor's tactics and expresses skepticism about The Governor's not taking responsibility for the atrocities, although he drinks the profferred liquor when The Governor discusses his wife's death. Rick also tells The Governor that pursuing a grudge against Michonne seems beneath him. The meeting ends with their agreeing to meet again at noon in two days.  
When a small group of walkers approaches, Daryl and Martinez compete to see who can kill the most and then share cigarettes Daryl finds on one of the corpses, in a moment of male bonding. Meanwhile, Hershel and Milton discuss Hershel's amputation and Milton's recording of events for posterity and share an uneasy chuckle. Hershel confirms for Andrea that The Governor abused Maggie (Lauren Cohan). Although Andrea says she cannot return to Woodbury, in the end, she returns at The Governor's side.  
Back at the prison, fearful for his brother and wishing to act against The Governor, Merle wants to use the group's newly-acquired weapons to attack The Governor, but the others are committed to obeying Rick's orders that they stay put, fearful that if they attack, some of their people will be hurt. Merle tries arguing his point, physically fighting Glenn (Steven Yeun) to exit, and making an ally of Michonne, but all three efforts fail.  
Maggie and Glenn reconcile and abandon their guard post to have sex.  
The Governor returns to Woodbury and quietly tells Martinez to set an ambush at the feed store, to bring Michonne back alive, and to kill any of Rick's people who show up to the meeting. Milton takes exception to the plan but does not press the issue. The Governor thanks Andrea for arranging the meeting and assures her they've come to an agreement, to be finalized in two days. However, he does not respond to her inquiry about the agreement's terms.  
Rick, Daryl, and Hershel return to the prison, where Rick tells his people they are going to war; The Governor wants them all dead. He later confides to Hershel that The Governor offered peace if they'd hand over Michonne, and while he believes The Governor would kill them all anyway, he must consider the possibility that won't happen. Hershel reminds Rick: Michonne saved his life, Carl's (Chandler Riggs), and those of Glenn and Maggie by telling them about Merle's kidnapping them. Rick agrees that Michonne has earned her place with the group, and The Governor will almost certainly betray him, but isn't sure he would bet his son's life on that and hopes Hershel can talk him out of turning Michonne over.  
The episode cold opens with a flashback to Andrea and Michonne (Danai Gurira) on their own, settling down around a campfire to eat. Andrea asks Michonne about her chained walkers, correctly guessing that she knew them before they turned. Michonne says they deserved what they got; they weren't human in the first place. On this line the view changes to the present storyline, with The Governor preparing chains in his private workshop.  
There is more paramilitary activity in Woodbury: Martinez (Jose Pablo Cantillo) loads up an army truck with a 50 calibre machine gun and other arms. After failing to talk The Governor out of killing the people at the prison, Milton (Dallas Roberts) reveals to Andrea that there is no deal, and The Governor intends to kill the prison group no matter what. Milton emphasizes this by showing Andrea a gallery overlooking The Governor's workshop, where The Governor has set up a dental chair with surgical instruments and hand tools. Andrea seems convinced and sights The Governor with her handgun when he appears below. Milton stops her, remembering the man The Governor used to be, and states that her being killed in retribution and Martinez's taking over after an assassination won't save her friends or Woodbury. He urges Andrea to leave and warn the prison group. She asks him to come with her, but Milton says he belongs in Woodbury. Andrea accepts this, but challenges Milton to stop looking the other way.  
Martinez confiscates Andrea's handgun on The Governor's orders; The Governor tells Andrea he wants to keep her separate from Martinez's operations, but he wants her with them when they meet Rick. Andrea doesn't buy it and goes over a section of wall guarded by Tyreese and Sasha (Sonequa Martin-Green). Tyreese tries to stop her, but Andrea threatens him with a knife and warns him and Sasha that The Governor has done terrible things and is planning worse. Tyreese and Sasha tell The Governor, who claims that Andrea was on her own all winter and implies that she's crazy and paranoid. The Governor prepares to go out on his own to bring Andrea back, and he throttles Milton for giving Andrea reason to leave.  
Allen (Daniel Thomas May) criticizes Tyreese for making unpopular decisions, costing them trust with the power players in Woodbury, and explains that the men on the wall are on edge and believe Andrea is crazy. They accompany Martinez to the Biter Pits, where they prepare to collect several captive walkers. Thinking the worst, Tyreese refuses to help them and, when Allen tries to convince him to get with the program, Tyreese provokes Allen over how Allen's late wife, Donna, looked to him for protection instead of Allen. They scuffle, and Tyreese holds Allen over the Biter Pit, with Allen telling Tyreese to throw him in; Sasha has to talk Tyreese down to save Allen's life. The next day, when it is discovered that a horse trailer and a pit of walkers were burned to a char, rendering them immobile and useless as threats, Tyreese becomes a suspect as the saboteur.  
Andrea runs for the prison, hiding when she hears Woodbury vehicles and struggling to kill walkers with her knife. The Governor pursues her across an open field in a truck, but Andrea makes it to the treeline ahead of him. Shortly afterward, as dusk falls, she seeks shelter in an abandoned factory. The Governor follows her inside, and they kill walkers while playing a game of cat-and-mouse, with The Governor eerily whistling the lullaby that he'd sung to his walker-daughter, Penny. Andrea eventually sets a dozen or so walkers on The Governor and escapes while she hears him struggling for his life, after emptying his handgun.  
Staggering and exhausted, Andrea arrives at prison and waves from inside the treeline to Rick, who is standing watch. However, The Governor grabs her and pulls her down, muffling her mouth after she squeals, leaving Rick to question whether he's once again imagining things. The Governor returns to Woodbury and, with his usual charm, addresses Tyreese and Sasha's concerns (about feeding people to walkers and killing women and children) by telling them he's using the biters as a scare tactic, a bluff to try to save lives. Tyreese's surprised reaction, when The Governor asks how he got gasoline to burn the biters, suggests his innocence. Milton's mentioning the burning of the walkers to The Governor and the latter's reaction imply The Governor now suspects Milton.  
When Milton asks The Governor if Andrea is alive, he states, "I hope so." In the final scene she is shown, bound and gagged, in the dental chair in The Governor's workshop.  
Rick privately tells Daryl (Norman Reedus) and Hershel (Scott Wilson) about The Governor's offer and his intention to go ahead with it, to quietly capture Michonne and to not tell the rest of the group until afterwards. Hershel refuses to be a part of it and Daryl is reluctant, although he agrees to support Rick, so Rick goes to Merle for his help. Merle, who has been tearing through mattresses looking for drugs, is interested in this development but doesn't believe Rick has the spine for it.  
Merle later tells Daryl that he finds hypocrisy in handing Michonne over to The Governor, since the group is already angry with Merle for doing the same with Glenn (Steven Yeun) and Maggie (Lauren Cohan). Rick is scavenging wire to tie up Michonne, when he has an hallucination of Lori (Sarah Wayne Callies) in the sunlight and abandons the task and his intentions to hand over Michonne. However, Merle has already decided to do the group's dirty work, that this can be his role, as it was in Woodbury, and he blindsides Michonne. When they are discovered missing, Daryl tracks them on foot.  
On the road, Merle and a wire-bound Michonne chat, with Merle trying to convince Michonne that as much as he's on the outside of the group Rick's deal proves that she is as well. They stop to hot-wire a car, and Merle accidentally sets off its alarm, immediately attracting walkers which they fight and escape. However, afterwards, Merle stops the car and lets Michonne go with her katana, telling her to get ready for what's next, that he has something to do on his own. Michonne crosses paths with Daryl and directs him on toward his brother.  
Merle is next shown drinking outside a liquor store listening to Motörhead; he uses the music to attract a swarm of walkers to the car and drives toward the appointed meeting place in short intervals, ensuring that walkers follow him. He bails out alongside a barn, leaving the music-blasting car to continue on to the meeting site with a parade of walkers following. Martinez (Jose Pablo Cantillo) and others, who are waiting in ambush, watch from a firing line. After a moment of hesitation, Martinez sends scouts forward to investigate the car, while he and the others open fire on the walkers. While their attention is on the walkers, Merle begins shooting at the Woodbury soldiers, killing and wounding many of them in the process.  
Merle sights The Governor with his rifle scope, but Ben (Tyler Chase), Allen's (Daniel Thomas May) son, walks into the bullet's path and is killed. Merle is subsequently distracted by a walker, which allows Martinez and The Governor to attack him viciously, in a thug-like manner. The Governor assaults a weakened Merle, biting off two of his fingers in the process. He then shoots Merle with his pistol, killing him.  
Meanwhile, at the prison, Glenn asks Hershel for permission to marry Maggie and receives Hershel's blessing. Glenn recovers a diamond ring from a female walker at the prison fence and gives it to Maggie, who says, "Yes." Rick convenes a meeting and tells the group about The Governor's offer, confessing that he was going to go through with it but changed his mind, that Merle took Michonne on his own, and Daryl went to stop him. Rick admits it was wrong to not tell them and apologizes, that it wasn't his call to make alone. He says the group is the greater good, collectively the reason they're still alive, and he won't be their Governor. He says they will have to vote about staying and fighting or leaving the prison. Rick then leaves the group to make its decision.  
As Rick goes to stand watch, he sees Michonne approaching the prison fence.  
Daryl arrives at the meeting place and finds walkers feeding on corpses. Daryl then spots a walker eating Ben's body; he looks closely and recognizes that it is his brother Merle, reanimated. Merle approaches Daryl, who tearfully pushes Merle several times and then, in hysterics, repeatedly stabs his brother's head with a knife. After this, he falls to the ground by his brothers undead corpse and weeps.  
2dan72g.gif tumblr_ndtco8qoGx1scq7hzo2_400.gif  
Posted Mar 25, 13

 

  
Admin   
Cajun Mermaid ao

159 posts  
0 votes  
Admins  
Online on Site  
Laura laid on he back porch taking in the warm summer sun. Her mini skirt an tank top showed her pale skin. She closed her eyes taking in the warmth on her skin. Suddenly she heard the motorcycle. She smile and knew who it was. She jumped up and looked over the railing. Her long brown hair whipped around and hung down off on the side of her neck.  
Daryl drove up to the porch and stopped. He looked up at her and smirked. Laura crossed her arms and leaned on the railing. "So big bad dixon.... What brings you around?" She asked.  
"Here to pick up a sexy brunette..."he tilted his head and looked at her with one eye. He then revved up the motor. She almost squealed but she kept he self controlled. No other man made her feel this way. All girly and bubbly. Most the time she was making the boys cry but this man made her want to cry out for him. If he only knew the power he had over her.  
Laura quickly jumped in her boots and grabbed the jacket he gave her. She wore it ever were. It was twice her size and swallowed her but she love the comfort it gave her, plus it had his scent. She threw it on and ran down the steps.  
Daryl sat back down on the seat and waited for her to get on the back.  
She reach the bottom of the stairs and ran to jump on the back. She hurried because if her parents caught her they would have had a fit. They didn't like daryl at all. He didnt think he was good enough for her.  
Laura wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head in his back. Daryl tool off quickly down the gravel drive way. The wind whipped her hair around like crazy as they drove down the road. It was a nice evening the sun shining and not a cloud in site.  
Daryl was taking her to their favorite spot out in the woods. If was a little clearing where they would go out and enjoy each others company.they couldnt go out and date like other couples. They had to hide there love.  
Her hands gripped his stomach tightly. He reached down and put his hand over hers for a couple moments. Laura never wanted this moment to end. It was just her and her redneck romeo.

Daryl turned off the main road into a dirt road and then down a secret path. A couple more minutes and he stopped and turned off the motorcycle. He let her get off be fore following.  
Laura walked over to the bank of tje creek . She bent over to touch the water. Daryl ran up behind her and picked her up as if to throw her in.  
" Daryl! Noooo!" She screamed with laughter. He put her down and she swatted at his arms." Dont do that." She said walking away.  
She sat in the grass an stretched her legs out crossing them. Daryl plopped down on the side of her. He reached out and removed a piece of grass from her hair. He loved when she wore it down. It was so beautiful.  
Laura smiled at him as he sat beside her."you know that girl called again?" He told her." What girl? That blonde I gave a black eye?" She asked turning her head giving him a face. He nodded yes. Laura growled. "Well i guess im gona have to give her something more permeant." She snarled wiping a bug off her leg."ok miss firecracker." He rose a brow.  
She giggled a bit at his joke." Oh hun im more of TNT." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
She then turned to take her jacket off and boots. Laura let the jacket fall behind her and then She bent over to unzip them slowly. Daryl saw her pale skin peek a boo from under her tank top. His he reached out and touched her bear skin with his finger tips. Slowly making his way up the back her shirt.  
Laura froze and closed her eyes.She wanted to just focus on his warm touch. Goose bumps formed where his fingers tranced up her back. He stopped when he reached her bra strap. Her shirt still raised he leaned in and began kissing her back. His soft lips and tickle from his goatee made her shiver. His hand holding up her shirt still he made his way up to meet met her face. "What are you doing?" She asked playfully. He did answer her. He nudged her jaw with his nose trying to gain access to her neck. Daryl took a deep breath an inhale the scent of her hair. The smell of coconut lingered in his nostrils as he exhaled.  
Laura turned to face him. She placed her hand on his check leaning in slowly to kiss him. She closed her eyes enjoying the way he tasted and felt against her lips. True bliss.  
Suddenly her phone rang. Laura rolled her eyes and picked it up. It was here parents fussing. They wantes her home. She hung up the phone."Daryl i have to go." She went to get up but he caught her wrist. "Dont you want to stay here a little while? With me?" She looked at his hand the back into his eyes." Yes but..." She looked away. He placed his hand on her cheek."stay." He whispered.

Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best; it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the essence of manhood.George S. Patton

"our love is a battle field. at one point I wanted to give up and run away, but the whole time I just ended up running towards it. when you love one as deeply as I love daryl you can never be free of it. our love became part of me. take it away and I start to die slowly. its like a drug to an addict, like insulin to diabetic. I cant live with out him. I would fight all the battles of this worl even death himself for him. I would lay down my life, take the bullet if I had to. that kind love digs into your soul and latches on until it becomes you. who you are. so love can bring out the worst or the best in people and sometimes both.

its like a dance giveing the lead and taking the lead. you are ther for them for supoort and when you need it they are there. hard times and stress bring out the true colors of love. you ether give up and walk away. or stay and fight, dance with it. you have to take both the good and the bad with everything espeacily love." Laura closed her diary and walked out of her room. she made her way to the porch.

the sun had sank low behind the trees and the sky was turning dark. the crikets started to crip and the cool eveing air fell on her pale skin. she closed her eyes to take in the fresh scent of her mothers flower garden that lay at the botton of the porch. a lite wind whipped through the trees. they started to dance along with her hair.

Laura tried to clear her mind. she had so much going on in her life at the moment. her father passing and her mother's depression. this brought a lot more strain on her and daryl's relationship. as her stood there eyes still closed she said a small prayer. she prayed that no matter what she wouldnt lose the one person she couldn't live without.

Laura was fast asleep in her bunk. the chill of the fall put her to sleep quick. the heat and her sweat often kept her up but since fall had come she had been sleeping more. she was lost in her dream.  
~Laura sat on darlys lap over looking the house that they moved in to. the others were there but everything seem normal. no walkers no Apocalypse just a happy house warming party. She ran her lingers though his long hair happily.  
"I cant belive we found a house." she said bounceing on his leg as he shook them. his arms tight around her. he smiled up at her and kissed her lips softly. laura kissed him back and then smiled at everyone who was there. rick was running around with carl and judith. Lori was holding a cup while talking to maggie, beth, andrea and a few other women. the guys of course were all along the garage with hershel cutting up. everything so happy.

"im goning to get some more drinks." she kissed daryl on the lips and got up from his lap. he swatted at her behind as she walked down the stair. she shook her head and laughed a little. the cooler was on the side of the large two story house. as she walked around she gaze at the huge front yard they had. it was good in case they wanted a dog ...or may be children? they had so many possibilities for the future. her life was finally coming together, as so she tought. he reached the side of the house and opened the cooler. she squated down and picked up the litters of soda. as she bent down she heard groans and stumbling feet. "daryl really, thats the best way you try and scare me?" she said getting up and looking. to her horror it was a group of ten walkers. she dropped the soda onthe ground. her heart fell also. she didnt scream or panic she just ran.  
she started yelling at the others as the walkers chased her. "Every one get in the house." Daryl rose from his seat. he saw laura runing and screaming and he seen the walkers chasing her. he went in the house and grabbed his cross bow. every one paniced and ran towards the house. the walkers started to catch up with laura but she had no weapons. she turned to look and a walker was right behind her. suddenly an arrow flew inchs away from her head into the undead. she turned to see daryl behind her. he grabbed her arm and they ran in to the house.  
"what is going on!" she asked looking out her window. she turned to see every one scared beyond belief. she looked up at daryl who was still watching out side. he stay quiet and calm.  
laura cursed. everything she worked for her future all down the drain now.these things made sure of that.~  
laura's eyes slowly opened. she didnt jerk awake like normal, it was as if she was becoming numb and use to this new world. the nightmare didnt bother her anymore. she new she need to adapt and over come if she was to survive.


End file.
